Discovering the Unnoticed
by FanficFemale
Summary: It's hard to notice things when you aren't looking or expecting to find them. However, Mindy and Jasmine are about to learn that even what's kept secret has a way of coming out. Pairing: Jaden/Alexis HIATUS! Story will be redone!
1. Secret Note

**Disclaimer for whole story: I do not own Yu-gi-oh GX only my own fantasies of the show.**

**Pairing: Jaden/Alexis or Judia/Asuka (I will be using both their Japanese and English names in the story. You will find out why later.) **

**A/N: Story takes place in the forth season after episode 164. I have not seen all the episodes of the 4****th**** season so some things may be inaccurate; if so please let me know. **

"talking'

"_thinking"_

character's writing

**Chapter 1: Secret Note **

**Saturday 10:00pm **

At the Obelisk Girls dorm Mindy and Jasmine were looking for Alexis to see if she wanted to join in on a girl's night out with them tonight. However they were planning to use this as a way to find out specifically what happened between her and Jaden in the recent tag team duel. So they were heading straight for her room. However when they knocked on her door there was no answer.

"That's strange usually Alexis is in her room by now," said Jasmine.

"See if the door is unlocked," replied Mindy.

Jasmine turned the handle to find that the door was indeed unlocked, so both decided to go in. Seeing that the room was empty, they began looking around her room to see if there were any clues to Alexis's whereabouts. While searching the room Mindy happened to find a small piece of paper barely sticking out in one of the textbooks that was on Alexis's desk.

"_What is this?"_ Mindy wondered. "Jasmine come here I think I found something."

"What is it?" said Jasmine.

"It appears to be a note for Alexis."

"Really let me see," replied Jasmine, taking the note from Mindy and reading it out loud.

10/10/08

Alexis this time let's meet at 11:00 by the cliffs. 

"That's strange, it doesn't say who it's from," responded Jasmine.

"And it has today's date written on it."

"And what's "this time" supposed to mean, anyway."

"I don't know, but if we follow what's on the note we may find Alexis and ask her what is going on," supposed Mindy.

"Well its 10:45 now so we should get to the cliffs before 11:00," answered Jasmine.

**Saturday 10:55pm**

Currently, Mindy and Jasmine were at the cliffs hiding behind a bush waiting to see if anything happens at eleven.

"Do you think Alexis will show?" wondered Mindy.

"I don't know, but if she does we'll see who she's meeting and why it's apparently a secret" answered Jasmine. "Though why would Alexis…"

"Shush, I think someone's coming," Mindy interrupted.

Mindy and Jasmine waited quietly to see who the person they just heard coming was. When they saw who it was they were definitely surprised.

"It's Jaden, You don't think…"

But before Jasmine could finish what she was going to say Alexis appeared and walked towards Jaden.

**Saturday 11:03pm**

"You're late," Jaden said teasingly to Alexis.

"Only three minutes, though you're hardly one to talk. Besides, I wanted to use the hot spring before I came here," was Alexis's response.

"And you couldn't get in the hot spring later because…" Jaden left off, waiting for her to finish his statement which she did.

"Because, you know I always like to freshen up before our weekly…"

"Don't you mean weekendly?" Jaden humorously interrupted.

"Fine, even though it's not a real word, weekendly meetings," Alexis continued a little annoyed.

"Relax Lex, you know I was just kidding with you" replied Jaden.

"I know, this week hasn't been easy for either of us," Alexis said a in a calmer tone with her head slightly lowered.

Jaden walked closer to Alexis and used his hand to lift her face up to level with his making their eyes lock on to each other.

"I know, but the important thing is that we got through it and we grew stronger together because of it," he reassuringly told her.

A small smile graced Alexis's lips and she responded back to him in a lighter tone.

"You're right, everything did turn out for the better and we were able to repair our relationship."

After saying this Jaden pulled her closer to him and whispered seriously in her ear "I promise Lex, that I won't break away from again."

Alexis's smile grew on her lips, knowing that Jaden had meant every word he said.

Several minutes after their exchange they both started leaving together heading in the forest. When Jaden and Alexis left, Mindy and Jasmine tried to follow them through the woods so they could see what Jaden and Alexis would do next. However because it was dark and they couldn't keep up with them, they just decided to go back to the girl's Obelisk dorm to discuss what they saw.

**Saturday 11:30pm**

In Mindy's room both she and Jasmine were talking about Jaden and Alexis's apparent secret "weekendly" meetings.

"I wonder how long they have been meeting like this," Mindy wondered aloud.

"Not sure, but by the way they were acting it has obviously been going on for quite some time now," Jasmine responded.

"Well at least now we know why Alexis wasn't in her room earlier and who the note was from," said Mindy positively.

"True, but we still don't know how long this has been happening and why their meeting in secret no less" reminded Jasmine.

"Well than it looks like we have a mystery to solve!" excitingly announced Mindy.

"In that case, we're going to need some extra help in solving this case, although I'm not sure who we should ask. Any ideas?" asked Jasmine.

"Humm, it has to be someone who is cunning and who knows and/or can get close enough to Jaden since we can cover Alexis."

"What about Syrus?" Mindy asked.

"I don't think so, first, he's not known for being very cunning, and second, he might not feel right about spying on Jaden which we will probably wind up doing. What about, Hasselberry?" Jasmine suggested.

"Well Haselberry can be cunning but I don't think he knows the meaning of the word "tact" which is necessary for a case like this."

**Sunday 12:00pm**

"Alright so we agree to ask them to help, right."

"Yes, their perfect for the job. They are both crafty, can get close enough to Jaden, and we know they would want to know what's going on between those two just as much as we do," confirmed Mindy.

"So it's settled we'll ask them on Monday to meet us around eleven in the student lounge to ask them for their help," replied Jasmine.

"Right, Monday the case of "Jaden's and Alexis's Discovered Secret Meetings" will begin," assured Mindy.

**A/N: Who did Mindy and Jasmine decide to ask? Will they find out why Jaden and Alexis are meeting secretly? Also Pretend there is a student lounge on the island.**

**Feel free to review your responses/guess. **


	2. More People Equals More Spying

"talking"

"_thinking"_

character's writing

**Chapter 2: More People Equals More Spying**

**Monday 11:05am**

Meet us at the student lounge at 11:10am.

P.S. It has to do with Jaden and Alexis so don't let them know of see this note.

Mindy and Jasmine

That's what the note said that Mindy and Jasmine gave to the two people they were planning on asking for help in solving their special case.

"Do you think they will show?" asked Mindy with a little worry in her voice.

"I hope so because it would be a lot harder for us to find out anything by ourselves," replied Jasmine.

**Monday 11:08am**

In the halls of Duel Academy someone was walking towards the student lounge because of a certain note they received in class.

"_I wonder why Mindy and Jasmine would want to meet with me and what it has to do with Alexis and Jaden. Well whatever it is it must be important well to them anyway,"_ thought the person as they continued making their way to their destination.

While the person was caught up in their thoughts, they accidentally bumped into someone.

"Ow! Sorry, I wasn't…hey what are you doing here?" the person asked surprised when they realized who they bumped in to.

"It's none of your business, but if you must know I'm here to meet some people."

"_Even though I don't know why, knowing those girls it's nothing important, however knowing it's about Jaden and Alexis it just might be important"_ pondered the other person.

"Besides what about you, why are you here?"

"Same reason," causally answered the first person.

"Whatever, I'm going in now" rudely said the second person before they started walking away.

**Monday 11:10am**

"Why are you following me!" yelled the second person.

"I'm not, were apparently heading towards the place, you moron!" yelled in reply.

"What did you just call me?!"

"You heard me, or are you so stupid that there's nothing to tell your ears what I said!"

"Why you little..."

"ENOUGH! We didn't call you both here to start arguing with each other!" exclaimed Mindy.

"Mindy's right we're here to talk about Jaden and Alexis not hear you two kill each other," Jasmine responded.

After that the two people calmed down some though they were still sneaking glares at the other and followed Mindy and Jasmine to a private section in the lounge.

**Monday 11:30am**

"Now that we're all here its time we discussed why called you both for this meeting," started Mindy before he and Jasmine explained what they saw happen between Jaden and Alexis on Saturday night.

"So we were hoping you two would be interested in solving this mystery with us," finished Jasmine.

The two people were definitely surprised to learn about these meetings Jaden and Alexis had and knew they wanted to know the reason for the meetings too, however they had a certain question that needed to be answered before they agreed to help.

"Why us?" they said at the same time.

Jasmine decided to answer their question.

"You see, it's because we needed people that had enough cunning so it would make this case stay a secret and who could find clues effectively when spying became necessary. We also needed someone who was close enough to Jaden to find out anything he might be hiding, but at the same time not too close that he would notice any changes in the person's behavior."

Mindy than continued "At first we were only going to pick one person, but then we realized it would be better to have both a male and a female involved. That was each of you can take terns spying on Jaden so it would be less suspicious and the guy could follow him wherever the girl can't."

Both of the people were surprised again that day, not just from what they heard about Jaden and Alexis, but how intuitive and informative Mindy and Jasmine truly were.

**Monday 12:00pm**

"So you both will help us?" asked Jasmine.

"Yea, solving a mystery sounds fun!" the first person said excitedly.

"I'll help only because I want to know what "they" are doing together," haughtily replied the second person.

"Alright, the best place to start would me their rooms. We'll have to do a thorough search to find anything we can," affirmed Mindy.

"It will also have to be when both of them will be out of the room for a long time."

"What about during lunch?" suggested the first person.

**(Assume that their lunch break is two hours and thirty minutes)**

"Makes since to me, it's not like Jaden would ever miss a meal," the second person stated.

"So we agree that during lunch would be the best time to start investigating," stated Jasmine.

Everyone confirmed this with a nod and decided the snooping would begin tomorrow.

**A/N The people that are helping Mindy and Jasmine are going to be referred as FP and SP until I decide to reveal them. **

**Hint: They both FIRST appeared in the first season, one is a main character, and the other is a minor character. **


	3. Let the Spying Begin!

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Appreciate it. In this chapter the two mystery spies are revealed! **

"talking"

"_thinking"_

character's writing

**Chapter 3: Let the Spying Begin!**

**Tuesday 12:00pm**

"It's agreed, Mindy and I will check Alexis's room and you two will check Jaden's" stated Jasmine.

"And don't forget to take a camera and notepad with you so we won't need to take anything out of the room" continued Mindy.

"Fine, let's just do this already!" SP said annoyingly.

**Tuesday 12:30pm**

In Alexis's room Mindy and Jasmine were checking various places around the room that could hide any important clues. Of course the tricky part for them was keeping everything the way it was; after all they didn't want Alexis to notice anything and hoped the other two remembered to do the same.

"Hey Jasmine, I think I found something" replied Mindy, holding several pieces of paper in her hand.

"What is it?" asked Jasmine, walking to Mindy and taking a look at what was in her hand.

Scanning through the papers Jasmine noticed that some of them were notes similar to the one they had found Saturday

.

"Look familiar?" Mindy asked teasingly.

Both looked through the papers some more, yet notes weren't the only things in that pile that Mindy found.

"Well this is interesting," uttered Mindy raising a brow at what she was staring at.

In Jaden's room FP and SP also found similar notes to the one Mindy and Jasmine told them about, along with some surprising items as well. They had carefully looked through the room, well one of them anyway.

"Why don't you just walk up to Jaden and tell him we were in his room!" FP exclaimed very annoyed with how her partner left a side of the room in a huge mess.

"Hump, like Jaden would be smart enough to notice anything," responded SP.

"Ok first of all, don't you dare insult Jaden! Second he has changed from the boy we first meet to now so it's very likely he WILL notice!" exclaimed FP.

Now SP was starting to get really annoyed, even though he had to agree with her second comment, the first one however he wouldn't take down lightly.

"Look! It's obvious to everyone in this entire school that you _like_ Jaden, but it doesn't mean I have to put up with it!" yelled SP.

"Oh like you're really one to talk, if I remember correctly you _like_ Alexis too!" responded back FP equally getting angry.

Just as they were about to tear each other's head off a voice interrupted their argument.

"Blair, Chazz, what are you two doing in my room?" asked Jaden.

**A/N: So the spies are revealed and caught. How will they get out of this?**


	4. Not So Clean Escape

**A/N: Congratulations to Keyblademastergirl for guessing Blair and Chazz, and others who guessed Blair and to colonelZ thanks for the helpful review, and always go with first instincts. **

**Please remember that this story is taking place in the 4****th**** season. I'm trying to keep the story/characters as close as I can to the anime. If the characters seem OOC or there is misinformation about the season please let me know.**

"talking"

"_thinking/stressing"_

character's writing

" _**talking mentally/**__**stressing**__**"**_

**Chapter 4: A Not So Clean Escape **

**Tuesday 1:30pm**

The only things to describe how Blair and Chazz felt at this moment were shocked and nervous.

"Uh, hi Jaden what bring you here?" asked Blair nervously. _"Stupid, stupid, stupid." _was the single thought in her mind after asking that_._

"Well, this is _my_ room" stressed Jaden.

"Right, what I meant was um"

"What she meant was how come your not still at the cafeteria pigging out as usually" interrupted Chazz.

"Yeah, that's what I meant. You usually are the last person to leave because you're still eating…no offense."

"None taken, and to answer your question I had to leave early to take care of something" answered Jaden. "Now that I answered you question, can you answer mine?'

"Well, you see we" Chazz started "_You_" continued Jaden. "We um, bye!" said Blair as she hurriedly ran out the door dragging Chazz with her.

"Well that was _weird_?" announced Jaden.

"_**You mean weirder than talking to a duel monster you fused with" **_commented Yubel

"_**Touché, but I still wonder what they were doing in here" **_declared Jaden.__

"_**Well it's obvious they were looking for something considering that half the room is a mess."**_

"_**Obviously Chazz's **__**wonderful**__** work**_" noted Jaden.

**Tuesday 2:00pm**

"_**It doesn't look like anything is missing" **_announced Jaden.__

"_**Just because something seems normal, it doesn't mean it is. You should know that more than anyone, other than Alexis that is" **_reminded Yubel._** "Speaking of Alexis, isn't she supposed to be here by now?"**_

"_**Yes, and I'm here now"**_ replied Alexis. _**"So what were you two talking about other than me?"**_

"_**What makes you think we were talking about anything else" **_Yubel asked innocently._** "After all, lately you're what we seem to **__**always**__** talk about, **__**right Jaden.**__**"**_

"_Anyway_" started Jaden as his cheeks started showing a little color. "I caught Blair and Chazz in my room earlier apparently looking for something."

"Well that's ironic because when I went to go to my room to get my books, I just saw Mindy and Jasmine leaving my room. Though at least whatever they did they made sure my room was still clean."

"Yeah lucky you, you apparently got the "cleaner" and "dainty" while I got the "neater" and "demolisher"" joked Jaden.

"Do you think they might know something?" worried Alexis.

"I hope not, we can't take the risk about _anyone_ finding out the truth" said Jaden seriously.

"I know, even though those _things_ happened in the past they could still wind up putting our friends and us in danger" agreed Alexis.

"_**Besides if they get **__**too**__** close I will always be there to help, in my own **__**special**__** way of course"**_ Yubel confidently stated.

"_**As much as we appreciate that Yubel, we'd ratter not have it come to that"**_ answered Jaden.

"_**Same here, but thanks for the reassurance"**_ said Alexis gratefully.

"_**Very well, but if it comes to that I will do whatever it takes to protect you both" **_reminded Yubel.

"_**We know"**_ both said together.

After that Yubel returned to Jaden's conscious to give him and Alexis some "alone" time.

**Tuesday 3:30pm**

"OH MY GOSH WE'RE THIRTY MINUTES LATE FOR CLASS!!" exclaimed Alexis

**A/N: Looks like both Alexis and Jaden caught our spies and what possible secret do they have that could be so dangerous even Yubel decides to protect Alexis too**.

**In case you noticed, Alexis can apparently talk too and hear Yubel mentally as well. There is a reason for that which will be known later. **

**P.S. I'll leave it up to your imagination of what Alexis and Jaden were doing during their "alone' time.**

**Remember to please review if you can and give any feedback you want as long as it's not a FLAME.**


	5. Going Over the Findings

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews. **

**Now it's voting time! No, I'm not talking about the presidential election. I want to know if you want Blair and Chazz to become a couple later on in the story. You can either vote for you decision in a review or vote on the poll in my profile. I will still be continuing writing this story since I like to develop a relationship, but please don't wait too long so I won't have to make any drastic changes. Thank you. **

"talking"

"_thinking/stressing"_

character's writing

**Chapter 5: Going Over the Findings**

**Tuesday 1:40pm**

"Well that went _very_ well" uttered Chazz.

"Unfortunately, I'll have to agree with you on that" replied Blair. "Well I guess we'll just have to tell Mindy and Jasmine what happened and what we were able to find."

"No, we are not going to tell them that we got caught!" yelled Chazz.

"Are you crazy?! We need to tell them what happened" said Blair.

"Look I'm not about to tell anyone that "The Chazz" was caught of guard, especially not by Jaden!" announced Chazz.

"Ah!! I can't believe you care more about your dumb ego than telling somebody something important! I'm surprised that your head hasn't exploded from holding all that ego of yours!" Blair stated angrily.

"Like I care what you think, the point is we're not telling them what happed, that's final!" angrily replied Chazz.

"_Humph! He just proved my point."_

"Fine, I won't say anything, but if something happens because of this I have the right to hit you" commented Blair. "Now come on we have to meet Mindy and Jasmine at the lounge around two"

**Tuesday 2:00pm**

In the student lounge four people were sitting around a table, which had lots of papers and pictures on top of it.

"So, in Alexis's room we found more notes for Alexis to meet Jaden. The interesting thing we noticed was that the meetings were always on Saturdays late at night" said Mindy.

"This explains why no one would notice the pattern since most people go out on Saturday nights anyway" deduced Jasmine. "Not only that, but we found poems written for Alexis from Jaden."

"What?!?!" asked/yelled Blair and Chazz.

"Yep, it's true here," handing the notebook to Blair "I copied what one of the poems said" told Mindy.

Poem: Alexis, were different yet the same. We love to sing and play games,

I love dancing, you don't. When you go ice-skating I won't. We love listening to music all night. You like peace, I like to fight. You like the day and I like the night. I like to move fast, you like to move at an even pace. Despite that we always end up in the same place. We both can see and understand things others can't and we're both glad that we met. 

"Aw! That's sweet" commented Blair. "Chazz are you crying?"

"Of course I crying" stated Chazz. Blair, Mindy, and Jasmine were all surprised that Chazz would actually admit that.

"After all, it's a said day when you find out your rival writes corny poetry' announced Chazz. Everyone face faulted after that.

"_I should of known Chazz won't be that sensitive, especially when Jaden's involved"_ thought Jasmine.

"_Anyway_, the reason I copied this poem specifically is that it tells us that Jaden apparently shows that he knows things about Alexis that we didn't. This means that they know more about each other than they let on, the question now is what and why" finished Mindy.

"So, what did you guys find?" asked Jasmine.

"Oh right!" exclaimed Blair. "We found some more "meeting notes" for Jaden from Alexis also mentions meeting on Saturday nights proving that there is a pattern like you said. Also I"

"Don't you mean we?" interrupted Chazz.

"Also _I_ "continued Blair smuggling while Chazz glared at her "noticed that some of the dates on the notes had the year '05 which means that there meetings actually started in their freshman year here."

"We noticed that too, anything else?" said Jasmine.

"Yeah we" started Blair

"Hey! Let "The Chazz" say something!" shouted Chazz.

"Fine, go ahead" said Blair than she muttered quietly "Big ego alert"

"What was that?!" asked Chazz.

"Noting, now well you just start already!" exasperated Blair.

"Fine! Well we found _a lot_ of pictures of Jaden and Alexis together in them. The weird thing about it was some pictures looked like they were taken recently and others looked like they were taken a few years earlier most likely during freshman year" explained Chazz. **(Think of the pictures being some of the ones of Jaden and Alexis you find on the internet and YouTube.)**

"There weren't _that_ many pictures Chazz" stated Blair.

"There were enough!" replied Chazz.

"Guys that's enough!" said Mindy.

"Alright so putting all of this together we learned, 1. Jaden and Alexis are hiding something" began Jasmine.

"Well duh that's why we're here!" butted in Chazz. Ignoring Chazz Jasmine continued.

"2: They've been hiding it ever since our first year here and 3 they have some kind of romantic relationship going on."

"Hold on what do you mean romantic relationship!?!?" exclaimed Chazz and Blair.

"Guys its obvious! I mean pretty much everyone could tell that Alexis likes Jaden and the poems and pictures are _clear_ proof of that" reminded Jasmine.

"Look, we know you two _like_ them, but you have to be realistic and tell by now they _like_ each other" finished Mindy. Both Chazz and Blair were quiet for a while, then Blair said quietly,

"I still think we need more proof of them being in a relationship before we can say that."

"I agree. We can't say anything until we see it for ourselves" Chazz said equally quiet.

"That's true, so how about this. We follow them on their next meeting to see what they do; hopefully we won't lose them this time. Ok?" asked Mindy.

"Ok" agreed everyone.

"We better get to class it starts at three and its two fifty now" concluded Jasmine.

After the meeting was unofficially over everybody left to head for their class.

**Tuesday 3:50pm**

Dr. Crowler was just bout finishing teaching today's lesson when Jaden and Alexis entered the room looking like they just ran a marathon.

"Sorry we're late Dr. Crowler!" said Alexis exhausted.

"May I ask why you two are FIFTY minutes late to class?" asked Crowler.

"We just lost track of time" replied Jaden. _"Which is the truth, he just doesn't know what we were doing," _thought Jaden.

"We're sorry Dr. Crowler it won't happen again" affirmed Alexis. Jaden then gave a "Can we really keep that promise look" while Alexis responded by giving him a "Probably not but I have to say that anyway" look.

"Alright but both of you have an hour detention for two days!" announced Crowler.

Both Jaden and Alexis nodded and headed toward there seats for the last minutes of class both smiling and thinking at the same time

"_It was worth it."_

**A/N: For those of you who ignored or forgot my earlier author's note, Vote for whether Chazz and Blair becomes a couple by poll or review. Thank You.**


	6. New Thoughts and Following the Suspects

"talking"

"_thinking/stressing"_

character's writing

**Chapter 6: New Thoughts and Following the Suspects**

**Saturday 8:00pm**

In the lounge Blair, Chazz, Mindy, and Jasmine were exchanging ideas of how to find the next meeting note so they could pursue Jaden and Alexis tonight.

"Alright so hears what we'll do" said Jasmine. "Since we need to be more careful about how we get the note only one person will go to each room and look, then contact the rest of us by cell phone when they find it." **(Instead of the PDA's they have from the first season they all received cell phones instead, similar to the one Jaden has in the forth season, but in different colors.)** "So the question is now who will go?"

"I'll look in Alexis's room since I'm the fastest at snooping and dialing" volunteered Mindy.

"Ok so Mindy will search Alexis's room, who will search Jaden's?" asked Jasmine.

"I will!" Blair said energetically.

"Oh no you won't, you're too slow and most likely get distracted or caught. I'll go!" Chazz exclaimed with a little concern.

Now normally Blair would get offended by what Chazz said but the way Chazz said was the first time he showed that he at least had some feelings of apprehension for her so she just dropped it.

"Fine you go, just don't get caught like last, Ow!" explaimed Blair as Chazz interrupted her by stepping on her foot. _"So much for him showing any feelings"_ she thought.

"_Ok_ so Mindy will look in Alexis's room and Chazz will look in Jaden's, while you two are looking in the rooms Blair and I will get the supplies we need for tonight" replied Jasmine.

After that Mindy and Jasmine left to do their tasks and Chazz was about to leave too until Blair asked him a question.

"Why were you worried that I would get caught if I looked in Jaden's room?"

"What makes you think I was worried?" asked Chazz.

"Well the way you said it!" replied Blair getting annoyed.

"I just didn't want you to get caught because then we won't know for sure whether Alexis and Jaden are really together, and I want to find out" stated Chazz.

"And that's the only reason?" asked Blair quietly.

"Of course it is, because if their not doing anything thing romantic together it means Alexis is still available!" responded Chazz as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Yeah, and that would make Jaden available too!" Blair said excitingly.

"Right so let's stop wasting time and get our spying on! Ah! I've been hanging around Jaden _way_ too much" replied Chazz. Blair just laughed and headed out the door.

"_Chazz is right if we can know for sure they're not together we can still get a chance to be with the ones we want, so how come I'm still upset that that was his only reason for caring? Oh well I'm sure it will pass I better go help Jasmine"_ thought Blair as she quickened her pace.

**Saturday 9:30pm**

"_Come on slacker leave already!" _Chazz thought to himself waiting for Jaden to leave his room. _"How am I suppose to find that note if your still there!"_

So far Chazz had been waiting thirty minutes for Jaden to come out and since this is Chazz we're talking about it felt like an eternity. However, after his mental outburst his thoughts strangling lead to what happened with Blair earlier.

"_Why would she ask me that? I mean I thought the answer was obvious so why did she sound upset? Humph, whatever it doesn't matter anyway she never made sense to me in the first place."_

Just then Jaden walked outside leaving the room for Chazz to search.

"_It's about time! Now to look for that note."_

**Saturday 10:00pm**

"Yes I found it!" exclaimed Chazz. "Now let's see."

10/18/08

Jaden lets meet at the forest opening around 11:40pm and don't forget to bring anything.

"Wonder what _that_ means. Whatever, time to call Mindy, Jasmine, and Blair and tell them where and when the meeting is."

After Chazz told them were to go he left the room not knowing that he had been watched.

**Saturday 11:30pm**

Mindy, Jasmine, Blair, and Chazz were hiding behind several trees in the forest were they could still see and hear without being too close to be caught.

"Now, we each have a flashlight, night vision goggles, a portable video camera, and most importantly all cell phones on silent right?" asked Mindy.

Everyone nodded their heads confirming this.

"Another important thing to remember is to remain _absolutely_ quiet no mater what" said Jasmine as everyone was looking at Chazz.

"Would you all stop looking at me!" shouted Chazz.

"Of course since you are the most likely to keep quiet" Blair said sarcastically.

"And what's that suppose to mean?" asked Chazz.

"Well since you obviously can't figure it out, you have a BIG mouth" responded Blair.

"This is not the time for you two to have a lover's spat, so be quiet before they show up." Jasmine told them.

Both Blair and Chazz were quiet after that not because she told them to be quiet, but because she said they were having a lover's quarrel.

"_Were we really acting like a couple arguing?" _wondered Blair

"_What in the world could she mean by lover's spat I don't have any feelings whatsoever for Blair, as usual nobody around here makes any sense." _thought Chazz.

**Saturday 11:45pm**

Alexis showed up carrying several boxes in her hands, seeing that Jaden was already there carrying a large blanket and portable stereo in his.

"Are we ready to go?" asked Jaden.

"Yes, I've got everything I was suppose to bring and it looks like you did too" replied Alexis.

"Alright then let's go!" Jaden said enthusiastically.

**Sunday 12:20am**

Jaden and Alexis were at the beach front of the island sitting on the blanket Jaden brought. They were currently eating the food Alexis made and carried in the boxes while listening to music playing on the stereo.

"The food was great Lex. You were always good with cooking!" commented Jaden as Alexis blushed lightly.

"Thanks Jay that means a lot to me, especially coming from you" replied Alexis. Now it was Jaden's turn to blush.

After they finished eating they laid down next to each other watching the stars as "Still In Love" by Brian McKnight **(Do not own song) **started to play.

"I like this song it reminds me of my feelings for you" responded Jaden.

"I know" said Alexis a little dejected.

"Alexis what's wrong?" questioned Jaden worryingly.

Alexis sat up with an upset but determined face.

"Jaden there's something that I've been thinking about lately and I think this is the perfect time to tell you."

Jaden also sat up and faced Alexis. "What is it?"

"I've been thinking about what happened earlier this year" started Alexis as she noticed Jaden flinched when she mentioned that, however she continued.

"What I wanted to tell you was that I'm sorry for I acted towards you then."

Jaden was surprised and confused by what she just said. "What are you saying Lex, you didn't do anything wrong I…" before he could finish Alexis placed her finger over his lips.

"I did do something wrong then Jaden. I wasn't being a friend when you needed one the most. I said things to you that never should have left my mouth and it took me a while to figure out why I acted that way."

Alexis took her finger from Jaden's lips and continued knowing he was listening and wasn't going to interrupt.

"I realized that I started thinking of as being perfect, you've done amazing things for all of us especially me, but you're not perfect, you're a teenager just like the rest of us. And as teenagers we make mistakes all the time, we wouldn't be human if we didn't make any mistakes now and then. I should've been more supportive and caring about the situation because deep down I know that if it was me or anyone else instead of Jesse you would have acted the same way. The truth is that I was being unfair to you, especially when I was blaming you for me going with you to another dimension saying that it was because of you that I went."

Alexis started crying as she was speaking. Jaden seeing this started wiping her tears away with his thumb. Alexis smiled lightly at this and continued speaking.

"It's true I did go because I wanted to help you, but it was still _my_ choice to go with you. You didn't force me to do anything. "Alexis took a deep breath but started to cry more.

"What I'm trying to say is that I'm truly sorry for not being the friend you needed then when you have remained a friend to so many times especially during the Society of Light thing. Jaden please forgive me, I'm so sorry!" cried Alexis as she through herself on Jaden hugging him tightly.

Jaden pulled her closer to him rubbing her back gently and decided to respond to her speech.

"Alexis I don't forgive you" Jaden said seriously. Alexis started to cry again when she heard this but then it was Jaden's turn to put his finger on her lips.

"Alexis I don't forgive you because there is nothing for me to forgive. You didn't have to apologize for anything. I know that time was hard on all of us and we all acted a little off, but it's like you said we are still teenagers and we make mistakes."

When he finished saying this he gave Alexis soft light kiss on her lips. Alexis soon responded to the kiss making it deeper both enjoying and savoring the kiss letting each other know that everything was truly settled between them now.

**Sunday 2:00am**

Jaden and Alexis packed up everything and said goodbye to one another ending their date with a short but passionate kiss and headed back towards their respective dorms.

**Sunday 2:20am**

At the student lounge **(Pretend its open 24/7 for students)** Mindy, Jasmine, Chazz, and Blair were sitting at their usual spot in complete silence, each having their own thoughts about the events that happened tonight.

"_Well its official their together and I'm happy for them especially Alexis, but why are they keeping it a secret?"_ wondered Jasmine.

"_I knew those two were together and tonight definitely proved it. I'm so happy for Alexis she seemed to be able to be herself with Jaden. I just wish I knew why she didn't want to tell us." _thought Mindy.

Of course Mindy and Jasmine were happy they knew Jaden and Alexis were together, but they also knew that it wasn't good news for everyone in the room.

"_But how are Blair and Chazz taking it?"_ both questioned mentally at the same time.

"_So it's true their really a couple. I should have known it was too good to be true. I was probably just a kid to him anyway" _Blair thought sadly.

"_I should have seen it! How could I not have noticed anything it was so obvious! I should have been one of the first ones to have seen something! It's not fair! Isn't Jaden beating me in dueling enough?!"_ shouted Chazz mentally.

After a few quiet and awkward minutes Blair said defeated "Well I guess that's it then we know that the "secret meetings" are their secret dates."

"In that case I'm done with this I going back to my room" announced Chazz.

Chazz and Blair were about to leave when Mindy blocked the exit.

"Hold on guys this case is not over yet!" exclaimed Mindy.

"She's right we still haven't figured out why they're keeping this a secret, there is more to this I know it!" claimed Jasmine.

"Well I don't care! I just want to leave now, you two can solve this by yourselves!" said Chazz as he pushed Mindy out of the way.

Just then Blair surprisingly ran up to him and blocked the exit again so Chazz couldn't leave.

"Look Chazz we're both a little upset at finding out about Jaden and Alexis but it's no excuse to blow Mindy and Jasmine off when we agreed to help them solve the mystery. So here's the thing we _are_ going to continue to help them and if you back out I swear I'll make sure you wish you didn't, understand!" Blair proclaimed with determination clear in her voice.

Chazz was surprised and impressed with what Blair just said and knew she was right about continuing with the case of course he couldn't admit that so he settled for the usual.

"Fine! Anything to shut you up and so I can leave already!"

Blair knowing he was still on board moved out of the way and Chazz left the lounge. "Thanks Chazz" whispered Blair.

Jasmine walked up to Blair and put her hand on her shoulder.

"That was very mature of you Blair I'm proud of you" commented Jasmine.

"Me too, No matter what anyone says you're not a kid anymore, you've grown" Mindy told Blair confidently.

Then all of them left the lounge to go back to their rooms.

**Sunday 2:30am**

Jaden entered his room with a genuine smile on his face thinking about his time with Alexis tonight. He went to the table that had a card left on it and placed it back in his deck. After the card was placed back in his deck Yubel appeared with a worried expression on her face. He and Yubel agreed that she would stay in his room while Jaden went out with Alexis so they could be alone and he would tell her what happed when he returned.

"_**Jaden, we have a serious problem."**_


	7. Asking Right Questions To Wrong People

**A/N: I appreciate all the reviews and hope there's more to come. Also I would appreciate continuous feedback on whether the character's are or aren't OOC throughout the story. Thank You.**

"talking"

"_thinking/stressing"_

character's writing

"_**talking mentally/**__**stressing"**_

**Chapter 7: Asking the Right Questions To the Wrong People**

**Sunday 10:00am**

In the student lounge Mindy, Jasmine, Chazz, and Blair were talking about using a different approach to get more information to help solve the case.

"So let me get this straight were going to question people about this?" asked Chazz.

"Yes, well not exactly tell them everything but a little something that could lead us in the right direction," Jasmine told them.

"Exactly how are we supposed to do this?" asked Blair.

"We'll just engage in a normal conversation and bring the questions in it subtly," Mindy explained.

"Now we just have to decide who to ask and who will ask them."

**Sunday 12:00pm**

"Hey Atticus mind if I sit with you?" asked Mindy.

"Sure, after all what pretty girl won't," replied Atticus.

"_Oh boy!" _thought Mindy. _"Well at least he considers me to be pretty."_

It was decided that Mindy would ask Atticus in the cafeteria during lunch since she would most likely talk about Alexis in a romantic situation more and Atticus would most likely know more about what's been going on in Alexis's life and hoped he could answer the questions they needed to ask.

"So Atticus how are you?" Mindy said trying to start conversation.

"Newer better, the sun is shinning, the birds are chirping and I just finished writing a new song for my little sis" he announced proudly.

"_Apparently he didn't notice that it's raining outside. But he at least gave me an opening,"_ thought Mindy.

"So what's the song about?"

"It's about Alexis's new romantic relationship of course" replied Atticus.

"What?! How did you…I mean, what do you mean?" asked Mindy nervously.

"_Ok Mindy calm down he said she was in a new relationship which means he couldn't know everything since its obvious Jaden and Alexis's relationship isn't new at all. But I still need to know what he knows."_ Mindy reasoned before Atticus started his explanation.

"Well earlier this morning I was going to ask Alexis if she wanted to go to breakfast with me, however when I spotted her, she was talking to somebody on her phone."

**Flashback: Sunday 9:25am**

"Now where in the world could Alexis be?" wondered Atticus out loud.

Atticus was currently searching around the area outside the Obelisk girls' dorm when he suddenly found Alexis by the lake apparently talking to someone on her cell.

"_Wonder what she's up too, well as her big bro it my job to find out by listening in on her private conversation," _contemplated Atticus wit determination shown on his face.

So he snuck towards Alexis as close as possible without being detected and could now hear what she was saying.

"Are you sure?!" Alexis asked quietly and urgently at the same time.

The expression on her face because serious from whatever the person on the other end had said.

"Ok I'll be there as soon as I can," stated Alexis, before some more words from the other person was spoken.

A smiled had adorned her lips and she replied back in a more contented tone.

"I will and you better do the same to….bye."

She than hung up her cell and started running off to wherever she was going. After she left Atticus came out of his hiding place with a huge grin on his face.

**End Flashback**

So from what I head I gathered that 1) she was talking to a boy even though I couldn't make out what he was saying and 2) it had too be something very important going on by the way they sounded. Therefore, the only possible thing it could be is that she's in love and thus a new song was born!" yelled Atticus.

"_She was obviously talking to Jaden on the phone but Atticus doesn't need to know that_ thought Mindy.

"So is this the first time Alexis has shown any romantic interest in someone?"

"Now that I think about it their may have been this one time when she was thirteen, but I don't think it lasted too long, however this one I know will last I'm sure of it!" he replied.

"How can you be so sure after one conversation?" inquired Mindy.

"Well for one she's been acting a little happier lately. She also has been taking plenty of pictures because I see her with a different role of film almost everyday. Not to mention I know she's been trying to keep something from me for a while now" explained Atticus.

"Do you have any idea who the guy that she was talking to is?" inquired Mindy.

"Not a clue!" exclaimed Atticus as Mindy face faulted. "But I am going to find out and when I do I'll make sure to get plenty of those Kodak moments and put them in the yearbook for everyone to see!"

"_Ok note to self never let him find out its Jaden or he'll really go ballistic" _contemplated Mindy. "Well thanks for telling me Atticus I'll be sure to keep a look out for this mystery guy of hers, see ya," quickly replied Mindy as she left the table.

As Mindy left the cafeteria Atticus wondered why Mindy didn't get as excited as he expected.

"_Hum! I wonder if she knows something about this, after all she is one of Alexis's closest girl friends. Well there's only one way to find out," _considered Atticus as he too left the cafeteria deciding to follow Mindy and see what she _really _knew.

**Sunday 12:10pm**

"Hey Syrus, Hasselberry mind if we join you two?" asked Jasmine.

"Yeah, it's ok with us," replied Syrus as Jasmine and Blair sat down across from them.

It was also decided among the group that Jasmine and Blair would ask Syrus and Hasselberry since they would be the closest to Jaden and people would expect Blair to bring Jaden into a conversation anyway. Jasmine decided to go with her for backup sense she wasn't completely sure how Blair was feeling during this time and as for Chazz well it was self explanatory why he wasn't chosen to ask anything.

"What have you two been up to lately?" questioned Jasmine.

"Noting much, just relaxing, eating, dueling, the usual," answered Hasselberry.

"Same here," Syrus told them.

"So where's Jaden, it's not like him to miss lunch?" asked Blair with a little strain in her voice that only Jasmine took notice of.

"We don't know, we saw him this morning but he seemed kind of distracted so we didn't bother him, though whatever it was it must have been serious by the look on his face," answered Syrus.

"Was this the only time he acted differently like that?" questioned Jasmine.

"Well if you mean other than the obvious change we all noticed this year, then yes I think there was" stated Hasselberry.

"Really like when?" Blair asked surprised.

"Well when we used to share a room he sneak out really late at night various times during the week, when he probably thought we were sleeping and would come back early in the morning. You know now that I think about it that's probably why he was always sleepy and late to class," considered Syrus.

"There was also a few times I caught him writing something late at night, but before I could see it he would put it away, and till this day I still wonder what it was," responded Hasselberry.

"That is very interesting. You guys have any idea why he acted that way?" Jasmine asked them.

"No clue but I bet it's the same reason he's not at lunch right now," commented Hasselberry.

Blair being bold asked, "Do you think it's because he may have found _someone_?"

Both Syrus and Hasselberry were quiet for awhile and then Syrus responded slowly.

"Um, I don't really think so especially with Yubel around."'

"Yea and if he finally did find _someone_ I'd be the first person he'd tell," said Hasselberry.

"What do you mean you would be the first person he tells, if it's anyone it would be me!" yelled Syrus.

"_There they go again. We better leave before they start arguing," _thought Jasmine. "Well I think it's time to go. We'll see you guys later, come on Blair."

"Right" she replied as they both left the cafeteria together.

This left Syrus and Hasselberry alone to contemplate what just happened.

"That was a little strange," commented Syrus.

"You're right private, I think those two are up to something and I'm going to find out!" declared Hasselberry as he started to leave the cafeteria.

"Hey, wait for me!" cried Syrus following Hasselberry as they both pursued Blair and Jasmine.

**Sunday 2:30pm**

Syrus, Hasselberry, and Atticus just entered the lounge as quietly and stealthily as they could, trying to overhear the conversation Chazz, Jasmine, Blair, and Mindy were having.

**Flashback: Sunday 1:53pm**

"Hurry up Truesdale or we're going to lose them!" shouted Hasselberry.

"And if you keep shouting their going to know we're following them anyway!" replied Syrus.

"Well I won't have to shout if you'd hurry up!" Hasselberry retorted.

As they both were trying to catch up with Blair and Jasmine they almost trampled over Atticus.

"Hey guys what's the big idea you almost killed me!" yelled Atticus.

"Sorry about that, we were sort of following Jasmine and Blair and we didn't want to lose them," Syrus responded.

"Wow what a coincidence! I was just following Mindy when you guys almost crushed me!" proclaimed Atticus.

"We said we were sorry about that and why were you following her anyway?" questioned Hasselberry.

"Well let's just say she was acting a little weird during lunch and I wanted to know why," he replied.

"That's the same reason we are following Jasmine and Blair," Syrus replied.

"_Really_, very interesting," commented Atticus.

So all of them decided to work together to find out what was going on since it seemed that they were going to the same place anyway.

"They're heading for the student lounge, and isn't that Chazz?" announced Syrus.

"You're right it is Chazz, I wonder what he's doing here," Atticus wondered.

"Well we aren't going to find out waiting here, let's move out!" commanded Hasselberry.

**End Flashback**

Atticus, Hasselberry, and Syrus had found a good spot to hide where they could listen in without being noticed.

"So the only thing you three got from all of this was things that we already knew!" yelled Chazz annoyed.

"Yea but, we now know a little more details about what we already know," responded Blair in a positive tone.

"In other words it was a complete waste of time!" angrily shouted Chazz.

"Look we'll just have to find another way to find out why Jaden and Alexis are hiding their relationship, but for now how about we just regroup again tomorrow?" asked Mindy to which they all agreed and started leaving the lounge.

Yet just as they were about to leave, Atticus appeared out of his hiding spot with a surprisingly serious expression on his face.

"Now wait just a minute! I want to know what's going on with Alexis and I want to know now!" demanded Atticus.

Just then Hasselberry and Syrus decided to follow Atticus's lead.

"And we want to know about Jaden too!" announced Hasselberry with equally the same determination as Atticus.

Chazz, Blair, Mindy, and Jasmine were shocked and surprised, now knowing that they wouldn't leave the room unless they told them the whole story. So everyone sat down and with a sigh Mindy started to explain.

"It all started last Saturday..."

**A/N: So now more people are involved. How will Syrus, Hasselberry, and Atticus react? What** **do you think they will do next to find more information?**


	8. Whats the Next Step? pt1

**A/N: Sorry for the late update I've been busy with college and other things. Anyway, here is the next chapter!**

"talking"

"_thinking/stressing"_

character's writing

"_**talking mentally/**__**stressing"**_

**Chapter 8: What's the Next Step?**

**Sunday 9:40am**

After Alexis finished her conversation on her cell, she ran as fast as she could to the Slifer dorms thinking about what Jaden had just told her.

**Flashback: Sunday 9:20am**

Alexis had decided to go for a walk to get some fresh air and had just reached the lake by the girls' dorm when suddenly her cell phone was ringing.

"Hello," greeted Alexis in a causal voice.

"Alexis it's me. Are you alone, because what I have to tell you is really important?" replied Jaden seriously. 

Alexis quickly looked around the area to make sure no one was around before she responded back.

"Yes I'm alone, now what's wrong?" asked Alexis as concern appeared on her face, knowing something was definitely wrong.

"Well it seems that our spies A.K.A. Blair, Mindy, Chazz, and Jasmine saw _everything_ that happened with us last night," Jaden told her, making her eyes widen in shock.

"Are you sure?!" she asked urgently but quietly at the same time.

"Yea I'm sure, Yubel said she caught Chazz in my room _again_ and that he found the note before she overheard him telling the others about it so that they could follow us. And knowing all of them they couldn't resist watching us the entire time," Jaden finished before giving a worn out sigh, but then he continued on.

"I think it's best if you come over now so we can figure out a way to handle this."

"Ok, I'll be there as soon as I can," said Alexis with some stress in her voice that Jaden easily picked up.

"Alexis, don't worry we'll figure out what to do about this together, and be careful ok?" he answered with a caring tone laced in his words..

Alexis smiled when she heard this and replied with the same amount of care in her own words.

"I will and you better do the same to….bye," she stated before she ended her call and began running.

**End Flashback**

Alexis arrived at the Slifer dorms and knocked on Jaden's door. A few seconds later Jaden opened the door and let her in. They both made there selves comfortable sitting on the bottom bunk bed, both thinking of where to start. After a few moments Alexis turned to face Jaden and decided she would start the conversation.

"So, how much do you think they know now?"

"I'm not sure, but my guess is that if they did see what happened last night they would know that we're_ definitely_ together. However I'm not sure if they know anything else," answered back Jaden also turning his focus completely on Alexis.

"Well, let's hope for theirs and ours sake that that's _all_ they know or we're going to have lots of problems coming our way," she said urgently.

"I know, but even if that's all they know we still have to figure out a way to handle them knowing about _us_ so they won't find out anything else" he replied with a thoughtful expression on his face.

Alexis sighed and laid down on the bed with a troubled look on her face.

"I hoped this wouldn't have happened. That we could just keep our secrets without anyone finding out anything. Why did this have to happen?" she dejectedly wondered out loud.

Jaden's eyes softened in worry, not sure how to respond to her remarks mainly because he felt the same way she did about these sudden turn of events. So he settled for giving her some comfort from her distress by lying down with her and pulled her close to him, wrapping his arms securely around her as they both laid there together with one question floating in their minds.

"_What are we going to do now?"_

**Sunday 12:00pm**

Jaden and Alexis decided to have a picnic during lunch instead of going to the cafeteria so they could get their minds off of their current situation for a while and so they won't happen to run into Chazz, Blair, Mind, or Jasmine until they figured out a plan. When they finished eating they knew it was time to talk more about their course of action to handle the situation. So Jaden decided to start it this time.

"I think the best thing for us to do now is act as though we're unaware of what they are doing until we know _exactly_ what they know and then figure out our next step based on that. What do you think?"

"I think that's ok, but if were going to that were going to have to continue having our dates since they will most likely try to spy on us again because if we don't they might figure out we are on to them" concluded Alexis.

"True, so next time we have our "meeting" I'll take Yubel with me so she can be our look out and watch them if they do decide to tag along. And if we're lucky enough we could follow them when they think were gone and find out what they know and what their next move is" stated Jaden.

"You know it's kind of ironic that they're spying on us, so we're spying on them. However it would be harder for us to be caught since we've had _plenty_ of experience doing this kind of thing" Alexis replied with some humor in her voice.

"How could I forget that, its part of the reason were in this mess anyway," answered Jaden as a grin formed on his lips from what he just said.

"Yeah, but it's also part of the reason that we've made it this far without anybody knowing the truth about us, well until now anyway" she replied to which Jaden had to agree with on that.

**Sunday 2:20pm**

Alexis and Jaden were now sitting down on the edge of the cliffs by the Slifer dorm with Alexis leaning on Jaden's shoulder as both of their thoughts were about the plan they had set for their next meeting and their hopes in keeping their secrets from their friends. However what they didn't know was that not too far away from them a figure had been silently watching them with a devious smirk on its face.

"When the time is right, you both will belong to me," said the figure in a malicious voice before it instantly disappeared, not leaving any trace that it was ever there .

**Sunday 3:00pm**

In the student lounge there were currently seven people in a certain area of the room. Two of the people had amused looks on their faces, one had an annoyed look on their face, the other had a slight smile on their face, another one had their mouth open in shock, the other had fainted, and the last one looked like they had just won the lottery.

**A/N: So Jaden and Alexis have a plan to deal with our spies. But who was watching them? Can you guess for the last part who was who? The person who is watching them won't be revealed or mentioned again till later but try to remember the figure because the figure is important!**

**Hoped you liked the chapter!**


	9. Whats the Next Step? pt2

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews!**

**Also in your review I would appreciate it if you let me know when or if the characters are OOC or not. However I **_**may**_** make them a little more mature in the story because of the events in the third season. **

"talking"

"_thinking/stressing"_

character's writing

"_**talking mentally/**__**stressing"**_

**Chapter 9: What's the Next Step? Pt. 2**

**Sunday 3:10pm**

"Ow, what was that for?!" asked Syrus having a red hand print on his face, courtesy of Chazz.

"Someone had to wake you up.", Chazz replied mockingly with a slight smirk on his face.

Syrus gave him a mean glare, opening his mouth about to tell Chazz _exactly_ what he thought about that until he remembered why he fainted in the first place. He then just closed his mouth and sat back down with a frown on his face.

"_Why didn't Jaden tell me about his relationship with Alexis, doesn't he trust me? More importantly, how come I didn't notice it? I mean, I've known them both for a long time now and should've figured it out, so how come I didn't?"_ Syrus contemplated sadly in his head.

Syrus wasn't the only one in the group who had thoughts about this news.

"_I just don't believe it! Not only did the Sarge not tell us, but I couldn't figure it out myself! This just doesn't make sense; I should be able to catch these kinds of things! Why couldn't I see it?!"_ Hasselberry screamed in his mind even though on the outside he had a neutral face on.

The one everyone was really worried about was Atticus, since he pretty much looked like he'd gone insane. Atticus was currently sitting down with a large grin across his face, rubbing his hands together, quietly chuckling to himself, and eyes darting left to right.

"_I knew it! I knew it! I knew those two would be together it was only a matter of time! And people tell me I don't know anything of what I talk about! Even though Alexis didn't tell me it doesn't matter now because it looks like I'm about to have a brother-in-law soon! Hum, I should start planning their wedding! Let's see, I'll need to make invitations, get some decorations, florists, and a caterer! I'm also going to need to help Jaden pick out a tux; I wonder how he looks in orange! Still, I wouldn't be a good brother/brother-in-law if I didn't embarrass them every now and then, "_ Atticus excitingly thought of all kinds of possibilities when he learned about Alexis and Jaden's romantic relationship.

Everyone else was trying to stay far away from Atticus as possible seeing that he was looking crazier with each passing second. Now that everyone knew what was going on and were safely far enough from Atticus, Mindy coughed to get their attention.

"So now that all of you know the whole story, I think its best if we all work together to find out why their keeping it a secret," she informed them with a little awkwardness in her voice.

Syrus and Hasselberry were quiet for a while both contemplating with serious faces on what they would do next. As for Atticus it still seemed to everyone that his mind was still _very far_ away, but would most likely help anyway. After a while they both nodded to each other and decided to give their answer.

"We want to know why their keeping it a secret from us and considering we're their friends I think we have a right to know," Syrus said in a way that let them know he was serous about what he just said.

"Agreed private, I also want to figure out how they've been hiding it this whole time without anyone noticing anything!" Hasselberry confirmed with some aggression laced in his words.

"I'm in too!" yelled Atticus jumping out of his seat, making everyone else jump slightly in their seat from his sudden outburst.

"What are you trying to do scare us to death?!" Chazz exclaimed to Atticus giving him an angry look.

"_Maybe..._" Atticus responded in a sing song way causing Chazz's eye to twitch.

"_Anyway_, since you all are going to help, we need some ideas on what we should do now," Jasmine stated, getting back on track to why their all there in the first place.

"She's right, so does anyone have any ideas?" asked Mindy.

"Wait, I thought we were going to keep spying on their dates?" asked Blair suddenly.

"We are, but their dates are only on weekends and we need to see if we can find out anything before then." Jasmine answered Blair.

"I say we observer them _very_ carefully. You know, like looking for any strange behavior, what their doing when none of us are there, or following them pretty much everywhere they go," Hasselberry suggested with a sneaky smile on his face.

"I say we set up certain activities during the week that will force them to work together and see how they act!" Atticus exclaimed with excitement.

"And exactly what _kind_ of activities did you have in mind Atticus?" Mindy asked slowly with suspicion.

"You know dances, sports, karaoke, parties, etc!" replied Atticus with a huge grin and large eyes that caused everyone to move their seats away from him again.

"Actually that's not a bad idea," replied Blair; making everyone stare at her.

She knew with them looking at her like that she was going to have to explain, so she let out a sigh and started to explain.

"I'm not saying we do _all_ the things Atticus suggested, but I believe we can use some of them to help us get more clues to help us solve this."

Still receiving blank stares she continued.

"Come on guys think about it! Hasselberry you said we should spy on them and watch for any strange behavior right?!"

"Affirmative!" replied Hasselberry.

"Well, if we set up something where they _have_ to participate together in, it would be easer to watch them and see how they act differently towards each other. Not only that, but if we make it something the whole school can participate in we can do our _spying_ on them without it looking suspicious," exasperated Blair.

"That's not a bad idea, and it sounds like fun too!" exclaimed Mindy.

"Of course it's a good idea, it was mine!" Atticus said proudly with his fists to his chest.

There were a few minutes of silence while everyone was just giving him strange looks.

"_So_ what kind of activity should we do?" asked Jasmine trying to bring back the conversation..

"I was thinking the karaoke thing since Jaden did mention that they like to sing," suggested Blair.

"That makes since, but it's been done so many times already," Mindy said in a bored tone.

"What about having a dance and during it have a dance competition?" Jasmine adding her own idea.

"That could work, but then it has to be something they _both_ like to do," commented Mindy.

"Which is why I still think the karaoke is a good idea, I mean the point is to observe Jaden and Alexis, not trying not to be cliché!" Blair remarked trying to get her point across.

"I think we should have a huge dinner party!" shouted Atticus enthusiastically.

"I think having the dance is better!" Jasmine asserted raising her voice.

"Well I say we do the dinner!" Atticus retorted.

"And I say we should do karaoke!" argued Blair.

Soon Atticus, Blair, and Jasmine were out of their seats arguing over which idea should be used.

"Karaoke!"

"Dance!"

"Dinner!"

"Karaoke!"

"Dance!"

"Dinner!"

"Karaoke!"

"Dance!"

"Dinner!"

"ALL OF YOU SHUT UP!!" shouted Chazz as he too got out of his seat. All three of them went quiet after Chazz's outburst and returned to their seats. However Chazz still had an annoyed/angry expression on his face.

"For crying out loud, just do all three ideas!"

After he said this everyone gave him questioning looks.

"What do you mean use all three of them?" Mindy asked curiously.

Chazz gave her an annoyed look, then decided to sit back down in his seat. He let out a grunt and decided to answer her question.

"What I mean is that we can combine all three small activities into one huge one."

"Elaborate solider!" responded Hasselberry.

Chazz gave him a hard glare, but continued anyway.

"Hold a dinner ball you morons! That way people will _have_ to bring a date and of course you can't have a ball without dancing, and you can have people singing during or after the dances!"

"Wow Chazz, that's actually a good idea!" Blair retorted with mock surprise.

"Shut it Flannigan!" responded Chazz.

"Alright calm down you two!" Mindy announced.

Blair and Chazz just turned their heads away from each other and let Mindy continue.

"I agree with Chazz's idea for a dinner ball. What about the rest of you?"

As everyone was considering the idea Syrus unsure about it asked, "Um, guys couldn't we just ask Jaden and Alexis why they didn't tell us about their relationship?"

All of them including Atticus looked at him as if he just grown a second head. Receiving those stares Syrus just sighed and uttered,

"Never mind."

After a few moments of thinking everyone confirmed that they will go with Chazz's dinner ball idea. Now they had a plan and were ready to put it in motion.


	10. Making the Announcement

"talking"

"_thinking/stressing"_

character's writing

"_**talking mentally/**__**stressing"**_

**Chapter 10: Making the Announcement**

**Monday 10:00am**

"Attention everyone!" shouted Chancellor Shepherd trying to calm down the crowd. "I have an important announcement to make!"

Earlier today Chancellor Shepherd had called for an assembly in the main auditorium and that all student body was to attend. However no one, not even the teachers knew what it was about. After everyone quieted down he decided to continue with the announcement.

"Now I'm sure all of you are wondering why I called this assembly today."

He received several mummers from the crowd as a reply.

"I am here to announce that we will be having an upcoming event this week that the whole school can attend," he announced, immediately gaining everyone's attention.

"This Friday evening, we will be having a dinner ball to honor this year's graduating students. There will be a huge banquet to start off the event, followed by dancing, and for those brave enough chances for you to sing during the ball. Even though this is mainly for the graduating students anyone is welcome to join, however everyone must have a date as is custom for a ball. There will be more information on the flyers, which will be handed out to you after this is over. Now are there any questions?"

A Ra yellow student in the crowd then raised his hand. Looking at the student Shepherd replied.

"Yes?"

The student put down his hand and asked, "How are we supposed to get the right clothes for the ball if all we wear practically everyday is our uniforms?"

Shepherd smiled and answered his question.

"Good question. To answer it there will be a ship coming to the island tomorrow that has a mall on it where you will be allowed to shop around for the clothes or other items you may need for this event."

There were a few gasps heard from the crowd along with some exciting chatter. Just then an Obelisk blue student raised her hand.

"Will we need to pay for anything?"

Everyone went quiet after the question was asked, since they knew it was an important one. Shepherd still with a smile on his face replied.

"Attending the ball itself is free; however you are expected to purchase what you need on the ship."

There were a few groans going around the room from the last part of that. Another student raised his hand.

"How long will the ball last and do we have to stay the whole time?"

Another good question Shepherd was ready to answer.

"The ball will last from eight in the evening to twelve midnight. You are allowed to leave whenever you want, but your date has to leave with you. Now there's only time for one more question then you must head back to your classes."

Another Ra yellow student raised his hand.

"Do people really get chances to sing during the ball, and how would that work?"

Shepherd was actually hoping someone would ask this question so he was smiling even more.

"Ah yes, there will be chances for some of you to sing during this event. The singing will take place after the banquet and in between dances. You will also be expected to sing duets with your dates if you participate. Not only that but there will be a singing and dance contest held during the ball for those who are interested. Now that's all the questions for now. Like I said earlier there will be flyers handed out with all the information you need to know, and if there are anymore questions please come see me after your classes are over. You are dismissed!"

With that said everyone began exiting the auditorium with more excitement than they had come in with.

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter, but I feel it's important for me to be as realistic as possible with this, so I needed to explain certain things. **


	11. Who's Your Date?

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Also remember I do have a reason why I would only use Jaden's and Alexis's Japanese names, but will be revealed later in the story.**

**BEFORE YOU READ THE CHAPTER: Remember that Jaden and Alexis don't know that Syrus, Hassleberry, and Atticus know about them yet and that Jaden and Alexis know that Blair, Chazz, Mindy, and Jasmine know their together.**

"talking"

"_thinking/stressing"_

character's writing

"_**talking mentally/**__**stressing"**_

**Chapter 11: Who's Your Date?**

**Monday 12:00pm**

It was lunch time at Duel Academy and everyone had been talking about the ball on Friday. Students were discussing what kinds of food would be severed at the banquet, the perfect cloths to wear, who were going to sing, and most importantly who would be their date. At a table in the back of the cafeteria for seven students, their main topic was figuring out a way to get the two people they needed to go with each other to the ball.

"How are we going to do this? I mean we can't just tell them to go with each other." exasperated Mindy.

"I'm not sure either. Anyone has any ideas?" replied Jasmine.

Everyone was quiet trying to think of ways to get Jaden and Alexis together for the event on Friday. After a few minutes Atticus jumped out his seat and yelled.

"I GOT IT!!"

Unfortunately everyone in the cafeteria heard him and was starting at Atticus giving him weird looks. Jasmine quickly pulled Atticus back down on his seat. Blair then decided to handle the staring crowd so she stood up and shouted,

"There's nothing to see here people, so continue with whatever you were doing!"

They just shrugged and did just that. Blair sat back down and just let out a sigh.

"Would you _please_ keep it down, we're trying to keep this a secret remember!" Jasmine hissed quietly to Atticus.

Atticus just had a big smile on his face as though nothing happened and started to speak, but this time in a quieter voice.

"I know how we can get Jaden and my sister to go together. But I'm going to need your help." pointing to Syrus.

**Monday 12:35pm**

Alexis was lying down on the bed in her room. She turned her body on its side trying to make herself more comfortable on the bed. She had a thoughtful look on her face as she was thinking about the ball on Friday.

"_It does sound like fun, and it's probably one of the last chances to hang out with my friends before we graduate. Even though I still have a better chance to see Jaden, we won't be able to spend as much time together. So should we go to the ball together? I know it's risky, especially with Blair, Chazz, Mindy, and Jasmine, but still."_

A knock on her door interrupted her thoughts. She got off the bed and opened the door.

"Atticus, what are you doing here?" Alexis asked surprised.

"I'll tell you as soon as you let me in." he answered in joking manner.

She just rolled her eyes and moved out the way to let Atticus come in. He sat down on a chair while Alexis sat down on the bed. As soon as the siblings were comfy Alexis gave her brother a suspicious stare and repeated her question.

"What are you doing here Atti?" she said with an equal amount of suspicion that was shown on her face.

"Can't a big bro just come to see how his little sis is doing? He asked in a clearly fake innocent voice.

She just folded her arms and put a playful smile on her face.

"Yes a _normal_ brother would, but since your not one I have a right to be suspicious."

Atticus gave a mocking hurt look on his face and put his hand over his heart.

"That really hurt sis, here I was trying to be a good brother and you assume something must be wrong."

Alexis for the second time that day rolled her eyes at her brother's antics.

"_Sometimes I swear I'm the older sibling!"_ she thought to herself.

"Alright Atti enough playing around. What do you want?"

Atticus knew Alexis was serous in that last statement, so he sat up straight and got down to business.

"Well, I was wondering if you had a date for the ball yet?" he asked Alexis slowly.

He received a blank look as an answer so he continued with a sly smile.

"Or have you thought of anyone you might want to go with? After all having the master of love as an older brother I can easily get you the person you want." sounding as convincing as he possibly could.

"_Even though I already know who you want," was _his afterthought.

Although Alexis kept a straight face on the outside, on the inside she was starting to panic.

"_Calm down! Calm down! He's just asking because he's my brother. I mean it is a typical question to ask someone when these events come up. That's right; I'm just being paranoid because of what's been going on lately. This is Atticus after all, so it makes perfect sense why he would ask me something like that. The problem is what will I tell him."_

"Hello! Alexis are you in there?" asked Atticus while waving his hand in her face.

He was starting to get worried when he noticed she had been out of it for a while. But then she came out of it leaving a casual look on her face.

"Yes I'm here and _no_ to your first two questions." was her response.

Atticus gave a relieved sigh and calmed down seeing that she was okay, however he did not like the "no" part to her answer, though he suspect it. He sat back down on the chair and knew the next words he uttered have to be said carefully for his plan to work.

"Well when you figure out who let me know so I can hook you two up for the ball."

Alexis shock her head and just smiled at her brother.

"Thanks Atticus, but I don't think I need any help getting a date."

Atticus still had a sly smile on his knowing what he was about to say would get to his sister.

"Oh well, at least I was able to help Blair get Jaden to be her date."

Alexis clenched the bed sheets tightly while trying to keep a normal composure, though Atticus could tell she was failing.

The room was silent for a while until Alexis asked sounding hurt and upset, "Do you think it's too late for me to ask him to be my date?"

Atticus flinched slightly at how her voice sounded. He did not expect her to ask something like that, especially when she usually denies her feelings for Jaden. But when he saw that hurt look on her face he sat beside her and gave her a comforting hug.

"_I guess I went to far with that lie. I didn't expect her to react like this. But I will fix it!" _Atticus confirmed to himself.

"Listen Lex, I _know_ it's not too late to ask."

Alexis looked at him with that hurt look, but there was some hope sipping through her eyes.

"You really think so Atti?"

He gave her one of his goofy smiles and replied in an energetic tone.

"Of course! It's never too late for true love. Don't give up it isn't over unless you say it is! You just have to make it happen!"

The hurt on her face was replaced with determination by her brother's words. While he may give bad advice when it comes to romance among other things, to her he gives the best brotherly advice. She stood up and gave her brother a smile as she ran out of the room.

"_Go get him sis!"_

However if Atticus saw the angry look on Alexis's face after she left, he would of realized that her intentions wasn't running to find Jaden but to find Blair.

**Monday 12:30pm**

Jaden was sitting on the cliffs near the Sliffer dorm talking about the dinner ball with Yubel.

"_**You think I should ask Alexis to go with me?"**_ Jaden asked her.

Yubel appeared sitting down beside Jaden wearing a neutral face.

"_**The choice isn't mine to make, though if you do decide to ask her you both **__**must**__** be careful."**_ warned Yubel.

"_**I know."**_

Jaden laid down on the grass with a troubled look not sure about what he would do.

"_**Someone's coming." **_announced Yubel.

Jaden tensed and instantly sat up looking around until he suddenly spotted Syrus walking towards him. Jaden then relaxed when he realized it was just Syrus.

"_**Why did you scare me like that?!"**_ Jaden angry asked.

"_**What, I didn't say it was an enemy coming."**_ Yubel replied in an innocently mocking voice.

Yubel disappeared while Jaden just shook his head as Syrus finally reached him.

"Hey Sy, what's up" Jaden greeted wearing a slight smile.

Syrus returned the smile and sat down beside Jaden.

"Nothing much, just thinking about the ball Friday. You?" asked Syrus.

"Same." he answered casually.

"_Ok Syrus, you can do this just remember what Atticus said to say."_ Syrus mentally told himself.

"So, do you have a date yet?" Syrus asked gradually.

Jaden's eyebrow raised not at the question itself, but who was asking it.

"_Well that's a question I didn't expect from Syrus. But then again it would be a normal question for times like this. Then again, Syrus defiantly had his changes from our experiences too. We've all been through a lot together, especially me and Alexis. Maybe I could…"_

"Jaden are you ok?" asked Syrus worryingly.

"Yah I'm fine and no I don't have a date." answered back Jaden.

"Oh. So do you have anyone you want to ask?"

Jaden stared blankly at Syrus. Syrus wasn't sure if that was a good sign, but carried on.

"After all it's only Monday and I already hear people saying they have dates already even Alexis!"

This got Jaden's attention.

"She does?!" he asked in an alarmed surprised.

Syrus was getting a little nervous about answering that but did anyway.

'Yah I heard Chazz asked her." Syrus responded as normal as he could.

Jaden's body went tense. Clenching the grass in his hand as tightly as he could, however unlike Alexis he wasn't doing it out of sadness but anger.

"Jaden?" Syrus asked getting worried by the way his friend was acting.

When Jaden didn't respond Syrus started shaking him hoping to snap him out of it. Fortunately for Syrus this did work and Jaden seemed to come out of it.

"Sorry about that Sy I didn't mean worry you." he responded calmly.

"It's okay, just as long as your alright." Syrus too calming down.

There were a few moments of silence until Syrus spoke.

"You know if you want to ask Alexis I'm sure she would go with you. I mean you're the one who always says it isn't over till the last card is played. If you think about it this is just like a duel, you don't give up until you win."

Jaden was surprised again by Syrus, but realized he was right.

"Your right Sy Thanks!"

After he said this he got up and gave Syrus a wave goodbye as he left.

"Looks like that turned our ok after all." Syrus replied happily.

"_Your right Sy, this is like a duel and in order for me to win it I have to beat my opponent."_

"Chazz here I come!" shouted Jaden angrily as his eyes turned to teal and gold.

**A/N: Looks like Chazz and Blair are in SERIOUS trouble. **

**If you think Jaden and Alexis are OOC in this chapter consider this first. Look at it from their point of view. How would you feel if one of your friends asked someone you liked on a date when they KNEW you liked that person? Also don't forget that Blair and Chazz aren't exactly their best friends either.**

**Remember to vote and review!**


	12. Getting Back Your Date

**BEFORE READING CHAPTER: This will contain some fighting/violence. Alexis and Jaden will be kind of dark in this chapter. **

"talking"

"_thinking/stressing"_

character's writing

"_**talking mentally/**__**stressing"**_

**Chapter 12: Getting Back Your Date**

**Monday 1:00pm**

Blair was currently walking along the beach front of Duel Academy thinking about the recent events.

"_I wonder if Atticus's plan, what ever it was, worked. It would have been nice if he told the rest off us what it was though. However knowing Atticus we may not have wanted to know."_

As Blair was deep in thought, see failed to hear the footsteps getting closer to her. Lucky for her the person who was following her stepped on something that alerted her to their presence. Blair stopped walking and turned around surprised to see who was behind her.

"Jaden? Why are you here?" she asked.

"Do you know where Chazz is?" he asked abruptly.

Blair just stared at him surprised at the abruptness of the question. She was like this for a few minutes; unfortunately Jaden was currently not in the mood to be patient.

"Do you know where he is or not?" he replied with clear annoyance in his voice.

Now this shocked Blair. Even though she knew Jaden had "changed" he was usually still lenient towards everyone.

"_What's gotten into him? And is it me or is he getting angrier?"_ she thought worried.

Jaden was definitely getting angrier. Even though it was Chazz he was really angry at, to him Blair wasn't exactly making him feel better either.

"_I knew I shouldn't have bothered asking her! Now I'm just wasting time talking to her instead of beating the crap out of Chazz!"_ he contemplated angrily.

"You know what forget it, I'll just find him myself!" he said aggravated as he stormed off passing her.

Blair just stood there not sure how to handle what just happened. She also didn't notice the angry pair of eyes that had been watching her.

**Monday 12:55pm**

"_Where could she be?!"_ Alexis mentally asked herself.

Alexis had been looking for Blair for the past fifteen minutes. Now usually Alexis is a patient and calm person but right now she was far from that. The only thing that mattered to her at this moment was finding Blair and teaching her a _serious_ lesson about stealing someone else's boyfriend.

"_When I find her I'll make sure she wished she never knew Jaden!"_ her thoughts filling with more anger.

Alexis lost in her raging thoughts didn't notice that her feet had carried her to the beach. When she finally did notice, she looked up and was shocked to see Jaden talking to Blair. She couldn't hear what they were saying, but by the looks of it Jaden seemed really irritated. Just then she watched Jaden storm off with an annoyed look on his face.

"_What did she do to him?! Whatever it was I'll make sure she'll regret it!"_

After she was sure Jaden had left she marched up to Blair and did something that she would rarely do. Blair landed hard on the ground with a huge bruise on her cheek where Alexis punched her.

**Monday 1:05pm**

"_**Yubel do you sense where Chazz is?!" **_he asked with anger still clear in his thoughts.

"_**As much as I would enjoy seeing you beat Chazz to a bloody pulp, I think you should calm down before you do something you regret." **_Yubel advised.__

"_**The only thing I regret is not beating up Chazz sooner!" **_replied Jaden_**. **_

Yubel just sighed and answered him even though she wasn't too happy about it.

"_**He's in the forest not to far from where we are now. But I sill think…"**_

Jaden cut of the mental link when he knew where Chazz was. He was not going to let anyone try to talk him out of this. Even though he knew Yubel was going to be mad at him for blocking her out later, at this moment he just cared about getting to Chazz as soon as possible. When he reached a clearing he spotted Chazz.

"Hey Chazz!" angrily shouted Jaden as he ran closer to him.

"Huh?" uttered Chazz surprised to hear Jaden calling him with that kind of tone in his voice.

Chazz then turned around in time to be punched hard into a tree by a very pissed off Jaden.

**Monday 1:10pm**

Blair was still on the ground and touched the bruise on her face that Alexis just gave her.

"_Ok that really hurt! Who knew Alexis could throw a punch that hard? More importantly why did she punch me anyway?"_ wondered Blair as she started to get off the ground.

"Why did you do that?" Blair asked more out curiosity than anger.

Instead of answering her Alexis punched her again this time in her stomach which caused Blair to clench her stomach tightly trying to ease the pain. It was obvious by now that Alexis had lost all reasoning and only wanted to hurt Blair.

"_It's been a long time since I got to hurt someone like this. And here I thought I lost my touch."_ she thought with a dark smile forming on her face.

Blair was getting scared noticing that smile on Alexis's face. It was weird to Blair how that smile could look so wrong, yet so _right_ on her face. Though she knew she didn't know Alexis that long that smile on her face showed Blair a dark side of Alexis that she knew had to be real.

"_What am I going to do? It's clear that she's not going to talk this out. I guess there's only one thing I can do?" _

Blair had a frightened look on her face as she turned and started to run. But before she could get far enough away she felt herself being knocked down to the ground. Blair cried as her arms were being held tightly around her back by Alexis who was also applying immense amounts of pressure on her wrists. Alexis knew she was going to run; after all she had enough experience to catch signs of a planned quick escape.

"Don't tell me you're trying to run away Blair? After all we're not finished yet." Alexis said in a playful yet deadly voice.

At that moment Blair saw Alexis's fist clearing preparing to deliver the final blow. Blair closed her eyes awaiting the pain that was sure to come, but when she felt nothing she opened her eyes to see that Alexis's fist was being held back. Both surprised to see who had held her back.

"Alexis stop this right now!" the person yelled.

**Monday 1:08pm**

"What the hells your problem slacker?!" Chazz shouted at Jaden after removing himself from the tree.

Jaden just walked up to Chazz and kicked him in the stomach. Jaden smirked as Chazz doubled over in pain.

"_I really should have done this earlier. After all it has been a while since I had this much fun." _Jaden thought darkly allowing that part of him to come to the surface again.

"You know Chazz you shouldn't try to run like that." mocked Jaden with that smirk still plastered on his face.

Chazz was shocked that he was caught by Jaden of all people. He was hoping to slip away while Jaden had been caught up in his thoughts, but it seemed Jaden knew what he was planning. He had never been afraid of Jaden even when he heard about the whole Supreme King thing, though it's probably because he didn't see it for himself. But when he saw that smirk appear on his face, he was smart enough to know that he was in deep trouble. Chazz trying to not show how afraid he really was with a determined look decided to fight back.

He tried throwing a punch at Jaden, but Jaden merely sidestepped it and grabbed his arm in the process. Then Jaden started twisting Chazz's arm to the point he knew it was about to break. Chazz went down on his knees as he screamed feeling his arm being pulled from its socket, however this just caused Jaden to twist it slower enjoying the pain he was putting Chazz in.

Just as Jaden was getting ready to tear Chazz's arm off he was knocked down to the ground which caused him to let go of Chazz's arm. He was about to push the person off of him but he along with Chazz was surprised when they saw who it was.

"Jaden please stop!" the person cried.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Can you figure out who stopped Alexis and Jaden? Please let me know what you thought about the fight scenes and the way I portrayed Jaden and Alexis's dark sides. **

**Thank you, remember to vote and review!**


	13. Finally Getting Your Date

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews and votes! I am letting you know that I have started the story "Potion or Emotion" and should have the second chapter up later tonight. So that story and this one will be the ones I work on for now. **

"talking"

"_thinking/stressing"_

character's writing

"_**talking mentally/**__**stressing"**_

**Chapter 13: Finally Getting Your Date**

**Monday 1:15pm**

Blair was surprised to see that Atticus was the one who was keeping Alexis from hurting her. By now Atticus had been able to remove Alexis off Blair and was binding her hands behind her back.

"_I never thought I would ever be this happy to see Atticus. Unfortunately it doesn't look like Alexis feels the same way."_ thought Blair as she just noticed the look on Alexis's face.

Blair was right. After Alexis got over the shock of her brother's appearance, she was not pleased that he interrupted Blair's "punishment".

"Blair run!" shouted Atticus seeing that his sister was still bent on hurting her.

Blair nodded her head in confirmation as she got off the ground and started running. Seeing Blair run away just made Alexis angrier.

"Atticus let me go now!" she yelled as she started getting one of her hands out of his grip.

"Alexis please! You have to calm down!" Atticus pleaded.

"I won't calm down until I make sure Blair pays for what she's done!" exclaimed Alexis.

Atticus twitched when he heard that knowing that it was his fault Alexis was after Blair. Even though he knew it was a long shot he had to try to reason with her without reveling too much.

"Alexis think about what you're doing! You don't have to hurt Blair; you could just simply ask Jaden to be your date!" pleaded Atticus.

Alexis just keep struggling in his grip trying to break free; it seemed to Atticus that he did not get through to her. Little did he know Alexis was thinking about what he said, she just happed to be an expert on quick thinking during fights.

"_Atticus does have a point. I could just ask Jaden anyway. But it still doesn't excuse Blair for asking him in the first place! That settles it; I'll get Blair first, and then ask Jaden."_ Alexis concluded to herself.

With her mind fully made up she became more determined to get out of Atticus's bindings. Atticus was having trouble keeping Alexis from escaping his hold. He certainly didn't expect her to be this strong when he first apprehended her.

"_When in the world did my sis become a power house?! I don't remember her being this strong; then again I never had to do this before."_ Atticus wondered.

This however was a big mistake on his part. When Alexis noticed Atticus was distracted by his thoughts, she used the opportunity to escape from his grip and swung her leg under his knocking Atticus down in the process. She gave her brother a stern look and would deal with him later, but right now Blair was her main objective so Alexis started running in the direction she saw Blair head to. After a few seconds Atticus had collected himself off the ground and went to follow Alexis heading towards the forest.

**Monday 1:13pm**

Chazz was standing up using his uninjured arm to carry the injured one.

"_It doesn't seem broken, but it still hurts like hell! And the worst part is that Syrus was the one who saved me, I'll never be able to live this down!"_ contemplated Chazz angrily while watching Jaden working on prying off Syrus from his waist.

It was clear to Chazz however that Jaden would soon break away from Syrus and if he didn't act now he would be right back where he started. So Chazz did something he never thought he would do.

"Get back here now Chazz!" barked Jaden as he saw Chazz running away from him.

Syrus could tell that Jaden was completely focused on harming Chazz and was thankful that Chazz had run off when he did.

"Jaden please stop, you don't have to do this!" cried Syrus trying to get through to Jaden.

"Yes I do Sy! I have to beat him to get Alexis back!" proclaimed Jaden starting to get out of Syrus's grip.

"You don't have to do it this way! Just ask her to go with you!" begged Syrus as he clanged tighter to Jaden's waist.

"_Even if I do ask her, and she decides to go anyway. Chazz still did not have the right to ask her and for that he'll suffer!"_ confirmed Jaden as he worked harder to unclench Syrus from him.

"_This is worst than when he became the Supreme King. At least then he wasn't in control of himself, but it's clear he knows exactly what he's doing now." _worried Syrus.

Just then Jaden pushed Syrus off causing him to roll on the grass. This gave Jaden the chance he needed to run after Chazz. When Syrus recovered he got up and went to follow Jaden through the forest. 

**Monday 1:25pm**

Blair had run into the forest hoping that it would be harder for Alexis to find her. Even though she had a head start she knew deep down that it wouldn't take Alexis long to catch up to her. As she was running she heard footsteps which caused her to immediately stop.

"_Oh no! What do I do now?"_ Blair thought franticly hearing the footsteps getting closer.

"_I've got to hide." _

Blair looked around quickly for a place to hide and settled for a group of bushes she spotted close by.

"I should be safe here for now." she said quietly to herself.

"That makes both of us." replied Chazz keeping his voice down as well and scaring Blair in the process.

"Don't do that! You nearly gave me a heart attack!" screamed Blair which caused Chazz to cover her mouth with his uninjured hand.

"Would you keep it down! I don't want Jaden to find me!" he replied urgently quiet as he uncovered Blair's mouth.

Lowering her voice she asked, "Why are you hiding from Jaden?"

"Because he finally lost his mind that's why." Chazz answered back casually.

"It must be contagious then because Alexis lost hers too." stated Blair.

"What do you mean?" curiously questioned Chazz.

"Let's just say you're not the only one hiding from someone today." responded Blair with some humor in her voice.

Chazz was about to ask her more but then they both heard running footsteps coming closer to their location. They got down as low as they could, though for Chazz it was a little harder, and pushed through some of the leaves so they could see who was coming.

"_Oh shit!"_ they both thought at the same time as both Jaden and Alexis appeared in their sights.

Alexis and Jaden had ended up in the same place in the forest chasing their culprits. They both still looked like they were ready to kill until Jaden calmed down when he noticed Alexis.

"Alexis, what are you doing here?" Jaden asked, surprised to see her here.

Alexis too had a shocked look on her face when she heard Jaden's voice but then she composed herself.

"I could ask you the same thing." Alexis replied back folding her arms in the process.

It was interesting to Chazz and Blair how Jaden and Alexis seemed to instantly relax, and forget their previous anger towards them when they noticed each other. Since they knew it wasn't quite safe to come out from hiding yet, they settled for continuing watching the couple.

Jaden smiled slightly at Alexis's response, but it quickly turned into a frown when he remembered the reason he was there. Alexis noticing his quick change in moods started to worry.

"Jaden, are you ok?" she asked gently as she walked closer to him.

"I'm ok." he said neutrally.

Alexis wasn't sure if she believed that but let it go. There were a few moments of silence between the two until Alexis decided to break it.

"Jaden?" she asked while she was trying her best to avoid looking at him.

"Yeah Lex." he responded giving her his full attention.

"_I might as well ask him since we're both here. Just remain calm."_ Alexis coached herself mentally.

Alexis took a short, but deep breath as she looked directly at Jaden though she was getting nervous.

"I was wondering if you would be my date for the dinner ball Friday?" she finally asked. But when she saw the surprised look on his face, she started getting frantic.

"I mean I know you told Blair you would go with her and that it would be risky for us to go together. It's just I thought maybe we could still take a chance and go with each other, but I understand if you think it's too…"

Alexis was cut of from her ramblings when Jaden had suddenly kissed her. She closed her eyes and responded immediately to the kiss. A few seconds later they ended the kiss both with smiles on their faces.

"In case you were wondering, that was a yes." humored Jaden.

If the kiss didn't relieve Alexis of her worries that sentence sure did. She hugged Jaden resting her head on her shoulder. He hugged her back, but then he said something that stunned Alexis.

"Alexis, I never told Blair that I would be her date."

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Remember to review! Thank You!**


	14. A Little Payback

**A/N: Thanks for reviewing! Sorry about the late update, I have been working on the other story "Potion or Emotion" Anyway here's the next chapter. **

"talking"

"_thinking/stressing"_

character's writing

"_**talking mentally/**__**stressing"**_

**Chapter 14: A Little Payback**

**Monday 1:30pm**

"What do you mean you never told Blair you'd be her date?!" asked a very shocked Alexis.

"What I said. I wasn't going to go with Blair. What made you think that?"curiously answered Jaden.

"_I'm going to kill Atticus for this!"_ thought Alexis, realizing that her brother had tried to set her up.

There was silence between the two until Jaden asked her something else that surprised her.

"Is that why you were going to go with Chazz, because you thought I was going with Blair?"

""What?! I never said I would go with Chazz!" exclaimed Alexis.

"Really?" Jaden questioned Jaden feeling both shocked and relieved at the same time.

"Yes! Who said I was going with Chazz?"

"Well, Syrus said he heard that you were going with Chazz. I don't know where he heard it from though."

"_Another reason to kill Atticus!"_

"Lex you ok?" asked Jaden seeing a murderous look forming on her face.

She took a deep breath and decided to tell Jaden what her brother did.

"WHAT?!" shouted Jaden.

"Apparently my brother has a _very_ weird way of trying to set people up on dates."

"_Great. Looks like I'm going to have to do some serious apologizing to Chazz."_ thought Jaden.

"_I don't know how I can ask Blair to forgive me for this."_ Alexis contemplated.

Jaden and Alexis weren't the only ones thinking about this news. Blair and Chazz were not pleased at all about what Atticus's plan was either.

"_I can't believe this! I almost got my arm torn off because of his stupid plan!"_ Chazz shouted mentally.

"_I can't believe Atticus would come up with something like this…Ok I can but this plan beats them all!"_ thought Blair equally just as angry.

Just then Atticus had come to the clearing out of breath from running so much. When he caught his breath he noticed the two angry glares that were directed at him.

"Um, guys what's up?" he asked nervously.

Jaden and Alexis gave each other a quick glance before they both dropped their glares and replaced them with playful looks.

"Well, I asked Jaden to be my date for the ball but he said no," she stated casually.

"What?! Why?!" asked Atticus now looking at Jaden.

"I had to say no because I agreed to go with Blair already, remember?" replied Jaden in a normal tone.

"And since you spread the word that I'm going with Chazz, I might as well go with him since you set up Jaden and Blair."

"But…I"

"It's ok Atticus, we'll be sure to "thank you" later for all of your help. But now we need to talk to our dates," said Jaden, making sure to put an emphasis on the words thank you.

"That's right there's a lot we'll need to discuss with them before the ship comes."

Atticus's mouth had dropped when he heard this. Jaden and Alexis were giving him confused looks on the outside, but inside they were laughing at his reaction.

"Well we'll see you later Atti!" replied Alexis in a very friendly tone.

They started walking away leaving Atticus in his stunned state. Blair and Chazz were doing their best from laughing at Atticus as well knowing exactly what Jaden and Alexis had done.

"He so disserved that," mocked Chazz.

"When do you think we should tell him?" Blair asked humorously.

"Tomorrow. Let him suffer for the rest of the day."

"Agreed."

**Monday 1:40pm**

Blair and Chazz had left their hiding spot a while ago and started walking to class.

"Hey, Chazz?"

"Yeah."

"Now that we know Jaden and Alexis are going together, have you thought about who you're going to take?" asked Blair casually.

"No," Chazz answered back bluntly.

"In that case, you want to go together…as friends?" she asked.

"Excuse me?!" responded Chazz surprised.

"I just thought it would be better if we go together, that way it wouldn't look suspicious for us to be seen together when we're watching Jaden and Alexis," reasoned Blair.

"I guess that makes sense. Just don't embarrass me."

"Don't worry I won't," said Blair with a smile on her face. _"You do that enough to yourself without any help."_

**Monday 6:30pm**

After classes were over six out of our seven detectives were meeting at the student lounge to discuss there plans for the week. They agreed that Mindy and Jasmine would "help" Alexis get what she needed for the ball and Syrus and Hasselberry would "help" Jaden. This would give them chances to observer them closely without raising suspicion. It was also decided that all of them should go with somebody to the ball in the group. So Mindy and Syrus would go together, Jasmine and Hasselberry would go together and of course Blair and Chazz had already decided earlier that they would go together. Atticus of course was still in his comatose state and didn't know about any of this and won't until tomorrow morning.

**A/N: I know this chapter is short, but the next one should be longer. Hope you enjoyed it though. Remember to review and check out "Potion or Emotion" if your interested!**


	15. Getting Ready to Go

**A/N: Here's the next chapter!**

"talking"

"_thinking/stressing"_

character's writing

"_**talking mentally/**__**stressing"**_

**Chapter 15: Getting Ready to Go **

**Tuesday 8:30 am**

Our seven detectives were sitting in the student lounge going over what they learned and their plans for today.

"Ok. So we learned that Jaden and Alexis have been dating for a long time," announced Jasmine.

"Right," replied Mindy.

"We know there's something else their hiding besides their relationship."

"Affirmative," responded Hasselberry.

"And thanks to Atticus's _lovely_ plan we learned that they have real deep feelings for each other and they both know how to fight _very_ well."

Everyone glared at Atticus once this was said.

"Come on my plan worked didn't it?!" asked Atticus causally.

"Yes and almost got Chazz and I killed!" yelled Blair.

"Sometimes you have to make sacrifices for solving a mystery!" Atticus announced dramatically.

Chazz and Blair suddenly pushed Atticus in his seat making him fall on the ground.

"Ow! What was that for?!"

"Your sacrifice for the mystery," replied Chazz with a smirk on his face.

"Now that that's settled, what does all of this tell us so far?" asked Jasmine.

"That Atticus should never come up with plans ever again," Chazz remarked.

"True, but also that the pieces we're missing to solve this has to deal with their pasts. In other words we need to find out more about their lives and what they did before they came to Duel Academy," deduced Mindy.

"You're not suggesting we snoop into their personal records or anything like that are you?" panicked Syrus.

"If we can avoid it than no, but if we have to we will," answered back Jasmine.

"What we were thinking is while all of us are in our groups shopping for the ball; we ask them some things about themselves or their lives. Hopefully they'll answer our questions," explained Mindy.

"And what if they don't?" asked Blair.

"That would just tell us that we are on the right track. If their hesitating or lying that means their trying to avoid something," Mindy answered Blair.

"So we'll just ask them questions when we're with them?" questioned Hasselberry.

"That's the general idea, but don't do it randomly. Try to ask at the most convenient and appropriate moments, and make sure the questions aren't too personal so no suspicion will rise. Also don't forget to be observant of their behavior," Jasmine stated.

"Anyone has any other questions?" asked Mindy.

"Yeah, what will Chazz, Atticus, and I do since we're not apart of this plan?" Blair questioned.

"If you want you can just start getting the things you need for the ball. We're going to do that too while we're with Jaden and Alexis so you might as well get started," Jasmine replied.

"Great! Because there are a lot of things that I need to do for the ball!" declared Atticus with a huge grin on his face.

"_Ah Oh!"_ was the thought that crossed everyone else's mind.

"Well if that's all, let's get started," proclaimed Mindy.

**Tuesday 9:00am**

Classes had been canceled for the rest of the week so everyone would have enough time to prepare for the dinner ball. The ship had arrived at 8:50 that morning and several students had already been waiting at the docks to start shopping. They were told that they would be allowed on the ship from 9:00am to 8:00pm each day until Friday.

Blair and Chazz were two of the several students who were at the dock when the ship arrived.

"This is so exciting! The ship is so large! I can't wait to see what it looks like on the inside!" exclaimed Blair.

"Humph! I've seen better," replied Chazz.

"Whatever. Let's go inside and shop till we drop!" Blair shouted.

"Fine, just don't expect me to pay for everything," Chazz demanded.

"I would _never_ do that to you Chazz," sarcastically commented Blair.

He gave her an annoyed look as they went inside the ship.

**Tuesday 9:15am**

At the Slifer Dorms Syrus and Hasselberry were knocking on Jaden's door.

"Come on sarge open up!" shouted Hasselberry.

A few seconds later Jaden opened the door giving them a questioning look.

"What's up?" asked Jaden.

"Simple, we're going to the ship to get what we need and you're coming with us!" announced Hasselberry.

"What?" Jaden questioned with a surprised look on his face.

"Well we figured it would be better if we get a head start and go in a group. That way we can get the other's opinion on things," explained Syrus.

For a few moments Jaden had an emotionless expression on his face but then responded.

"Give me a minute," he stated as he closed the door.

Several minutes had passed and Syrus and Hasselberry were still waiting.

"He's not coming with us is he?" asked Syrus.

"Doesn't look that way private. Come on let's go," Hasselberry sighed.

They both left the dorm deciding to still go to the ship. Just then Jaden opened the door.

"Sorry I took so long I…Where did they go?" wondered Jaden.

"_**I told you that you were taking too long,"**_ said Yubel.

"_**I had to make sure I had everything!"**_ proclaimed Jaden.

"_**Yes, now the only thing left to get is your friends."**_

"_**Very funny, hopefully they haven't gotten too far."**_

Jaden started running to the docks hoping that that's where his friends had headed.

**Tuesday 9:10 am**

"Come on Alexis hurry up! We need to get an early start on shopping!" yelled Mindy while she and Jasmine were waiting outside Alexis's door.

"Alright already, just give me a second!" shouted back Alexis from inside her room.

They had to wait a few minutes before Alexis came out.

"What took you so long?" inquired Jasmine.

"I wanted to make sure I didn't leave anything important behind."

Jasmine seeing an opening quickly replied.

"Important things like what?"

"Nothing, can we just go now?" Alexis asked annoyed while glaring at them.

"Sheesh! No need to get testy!" responded Mindy.

Alexis's eyes softened realizing how she acted.

"Sorry girls, I overreacted. Let's go shopping now," she uttered in a more friendly tone. _"I really shouldn't treat them that way just because I'm worried about them finding out something. I should relax and have fun, I'll just be careful about what I say or do."_

"It's okay Alexis, all of us have a bad morning once in a while," comforted Jasmine.

"She's right! Now enough with all the talk, it's time to shop!" Mindy announced throwing her fist in the air.

Alexis just smiled at them as they all made their way to the ship.

**Tuesday 9:20 am**

Jaden had been running for a while now looking for his friends.

"_I can't believe they got this far already! They must have left earlier than I thought!"_

Suddenly he spotted them a few a meters away.

"Hey guys wait up!" yelled Jaden.

Hasselberry and Syrus stopped walking and turned around to see Jaden running towards them.

"_Good they stopped,"_ thought Jaden as he finally reached them.

"You guys left without me," he joked.

"You mean your coming with us?" asked Hasselberry shocked.

"You guys invited me didn't you?" he responded with humor still in his voice.

"Yeah, we just thought you weren't coming because you took such a long time," Syrus responded.

Jaden rubbed the back of his head and with a small laugh replied "Sorry about that, I wanted to make sure I had everything I needed before I left."

Seeing the chance Hasselberry asked, "What could you need so much that it would take you so long to get?"

"Just things," replied Jaden in a neutral tone.

"Why do you ask?" he questioned raising his brow.

"No reason, just curious," said Hasselberry.

Jaden had a grave look on his face.

"Curiosity kills the cat," Jaden replied sternly.

The way Jaden responded they could tell he was being serious which left some tension in the air.

"Um, why don't we go now. We want to get there before the crowd comes and you know how _wonderful_ I do in them," replied Syrus trying to break the tension that was created.

"That's right; we need to get there before all the good stuff is taken!" Hasselberry declared as though it was a life or death situation.

Jaden relaxed watching his friends.

"_I really need to calm down, the last thing I need is for them to get suspicious too. I'll just be more careful. Besides this could be a lot of fun!"_ Jaden thought as a grin appeared on his face.

"Well then I guess it's time to get our shopping on!" saying this while doing his signature pose.

Syrus and Hasselberry smiled seeing the old Jaden coming back as the three of them walked towards the docks.

**A/N: Updates might get slower since I'm working on two stories now and I'm thinking about doing a one-shot for Yugioh GX soon. So look for it!**

**Please review! Thank You!**


	16. Getting the Necessities

**A/N:****So here's the next chapter!**

**BEFORE READING CHAPTER: Pretend the mall on the ship looks like any mall you've been to that has everything. Also when I say something is expensive lets say it's higher than $1,000 **

"talking"

"_thinking/stressing"_

character's writing

"_**talking mentally/**__**stressing"**_

**Chapter 16: Getting the Necessities**

**Tuesday 12:00 pm**

"Can we take a break now?! We've been going around this place for hours!" Chazz complained to Blair both carrying a few bags in their hands.

"Stop complaining Chazz we're almost done. Besides I still haven't found the right dress yet."

"I don't see why we are taking so much time to look for a dress! We've already been to several clothing stores, just pick one already!"

"Well I'm _so_ sorry that I want to make sure I have the right outfit for the ball. I mean it's not like its important or anything," Blair replied sarcastically.

Unfortunately Chazz seemed to miss the sarcasm.

"Exactly! So the next clothing store will be the last one we go to!"

Blair sighed at Chazz's comment and they just continued walking. When they came across another clothing store Chazz reminded her that this was the last one and they would leave the ship afterwards. Blair for that time was tuning Chazz out and looking at the dress selection the store had. Lucky for Chazz after a few minutes Blair said she found the right dress and they were walking towards the exit having finished getting everything. Of course Chazz had to say something.

"So tell me why I couldn't see the dress that _I_ paid a lot for?"

Somehow Blair had gotten Chazz to pay for the things that were really expansive that she needed, the rest she had bought herself.

"I told you it's a surprise. Besides you didn't show me what your wearing either."

"That's different I paid for my clothes."

"Hey I paid for some of my things too you know! It's not my fault that some things were too pricy!"

"Well it's your fault you bought it!"

"Well, look at you two arguing like a couple!" announced Atticus popping out of nowhere surprising them both.

"Atticus for the last time, don't surprise us like that!" angrily shouted Chazz.

Atticus just gave them a friendly smile ignoring what Chazz had said.

"So you guys are done shopping, I presume," replied Atticus in a cheery manner.

"Yep, the only thing I would have to come back for is the hair salon and nail parlor," answered Blair nonchalantly.

"I hope you don't expect me to pay for that too," Chazz said with a smirk on his face.

Blair smacked him hard in the back of his head and left in a huff towards the exit leaving Chazz and Atticus alone.

"You know you should at least try to be nicer to her. I mean we all have to work together if we want to solve this case," commented Atticus seriously.

Chazz folded his arms and responded, "I don't have to be nice to her just because we're working together now. As soon as this whole mess is over I don't need to interact with her anymore."

Atticus gave him a thoughtful look for a couple of seconds but then a huge smile broke out on his face, which started creeping out Chazz.

"I'm not so sure about that Chazz. After all you never know when you two will have to work together on something else," Atticus announced slyly as he left Chazz going deeper into the mall.

"_Why do I get the feeling his got something embarrassing planned,"_ thought Chazz as he finally left the mall.

**Tuesday 2:00pm**

"So tell me why we're taking all this time to find dresses," replied Alexis as she, Jasmine and Mindy were still in the mall.

"Alexis we're not just looking for dresses, we're looking for the perfect dresses. There's a huge difference!" exclaimed Mindy.

"Besides, don't you want to look good for your date, which by the way you never told us who that was," said Jasmine giving Alexis a curious look.

They of course knew who she was taking from what Blair and Chazz told them, but they couldn't let on that they knew already or Alexis would become suspicious.

Alexis avoided her look as a blush appeared on her face and answered, "I don't see how that helps us find a dress."

"Come on Alexis you know we're going to find out eventually, so you might as well come clean now," countered Jasmine.

"And you know if you don't tell us, we have other ways of finding out, which I'm sure you won't want us to do so..." Mindy pressed giving Alexis a knowing glance.

"_Great their playing hard core with me and I know they will go to any measures to find out that piece of information. I guess I trapped, the last thing I need is to give them an excuse to spy on me more,"_ contemplated Alex before she gave a defeated sigh.

"Fine, I'll tell you, but don't overreact to it ok," she told them.

They both nodded in confirmation telling her that they won't overreact to the news.

Alexis closed her eyes and took a deep breath then answered in a neutral voice, "Jaden."

When Alexis opened her eyes she saw the girls trying to suppress the huge grins she knew would appear on their faces. After some time they felt they were finally able to talk without bursting in excitement.

"Well in that case we _defiantly_ need to find you the perfect dress," commented Mindy.

"Absolutely, you_ have _to wear something that will knock his socks off," agreed Jasmine as they both started pulling Alexis to the nearest clothing store.

They had been to four different clothing stores so far. Mindy and Jasmine had found the dresses they were going to wear two stores ago. But the dresses that Alexis had tried on so far just weren't the right ones, according to them so they kept searching until Alexis had to say something.

"Guys I'm getting tired of this! The next store will be the last one, understand?!" Alexis said in a very commanding tone that neither of them ever heard from her before.

They quickly pulled themselves together and kept that tone in memory for later.

"Sorry Alexis we just wanted to make sure you had the right dress for something so special for you." Mindy apologized softly.

"Yeah, we are sorry. We promise the next store will be the last one," Jasmine apologized as well.

Alexis calmed down some realizing she acted _that_ way around them again.

"No, I'm sorry girls. It's just its not that big of a deal to me that's all, and you know I'm not into that much shopping," responded Alexis calmly. _"Besides, Jaden has already seen me in several formal dresses before."_

They all smiled at each other showing that all was forgiven. They entered the next clothing store and were fortunate that this one had the perfect dress for Alexis to wear.

"Oh my gosh, that dress is so beautiful on you!" shouted Mindy.

"She's right, that really does suit you very well," complimented Jasmine.

"You know what; I think I have to agree with you. This one is defiantly better than other gowns I wore before." Alexis replied looking herself over in the mirror.

Both Jasmine and Mindy took a short look at the other and hoped they could get answers to the questions that had popped in their heads.

"That's good to hear, now aren't you glad we kept looking?" inquired Jasmine giving Alexis a triumphant smirk.

Alexis rolled her eyes at Jasmine's smirk and made her way to the dressing room to change back into her uniform and pay for the dress. When Mindy and Jasmine saw how much the dress was their mouths dropped. Alexis didn't seem surprised at all about the cost of the dress and just paid for it using her card. After she finished paying for it she started leaving the store, but then turned back to her friends.

"You guys coming, or are you waiting for flies to enter your mouths?" joked Alexis which caused them to snap out of it, all of them now leaving the store.

They had gotten everything else they needed much easier than they did with the dress. After they finished their shopping they made their way towards the exit. Mindy and Jasmine thought this would be a good time to ask the questions that were on their mind.

"I'm glad we were able to find you the right dress Alexis, though it was really expensive don't you agree?" asked Jasmine as naturally as she could.

"Well considering the type of dress it is, the fabric it's made of, it having two colors instead of just one, and the amount of embroidery on it, it was actually a good buy compared to other gowns that are usually overpriced," analyzed Alexis with a calculating look on her face.

They stared at her with blinking eyes, noticing this Alexis twitched realizing she said too much. Jasmine noticed the twitch Alexis made and realized that this was something she did not mean to say to them. She threw Mindy a look that told her to keep this in mind and try to act natural for now. Mindy got the message and put a smile on her face.

"I guess we should have expected something like that coming from you, after all you're the smartest out of the three of us." Jasmine laughed lightly.

"Yeah, when I go shopping I only pay attention to how good it looks on me and how much it coasts," giving them a cheesy smile.

Before Alexis would have been fooled by their act, but now she learned not to underestimate them, though she felt a little disappointment in herself for underestimating them in the first place. She knew that they caught her slip and were probably processing everything she said.

"_I bet they had this planned all along. They are defiantly more intuitive then their given credit for. Of course I'm more cunning and intuitive as well, so for now I'll have to put on my own act and talk to Jaden about this later,"_ concluded Alexis as she relaxed and gave her friends a smile.

Mindy and Jasmine felt relieved that Alexis was relaxed again and all had smiles on their faces as they left the ship.

**Tuesday 1:00pm**

"You know that didn't take as long as I thought it would." Jaden replied casually.

"Well we are guys and don't need as much as girls do so it would actually make sense," answered Syrus.

"Speaking of girls, you never told us who your date was sarge," mentioned Hasselberry giving Jaden a "you better tell us now" look.

Jaden was silent for a while trying to decide if he should tell them or not. When they saw the thoughtful look on his face they knew they would have to convince him to tell them.

"I was wondering that too, come on Jay we promise we won't tell anyone if that's what you're worried about," commented Syrus.

"He's right, if you want to keep it a secret you can tell us and no one else will know. Solder's honor," announced Hasselberry giving a mock salute.

This brought a small chuckle out of Jaden. He then spotted something in a store window up head that caught his eye. He started walking a ahead of them making his way towards the window. Syrus and Hasselberry sped up to see what caught their friend's attention. They noticed he was looking through the window of a jewelry store. When they saw what he was looking at it was indeed something that would be worth getting someone's attention but then their eyes grew wide at the price.

"Sarge you aren't thinking of…" started Hasselberry

But before he could finish his sentence Jaden told them he would be right back and went in the jewelry store. Hasselberry and Syrus watched Jaden through the window pressing their faces as close as they could to it, which caused them to receive strange looks from people passing by.

They watched Jaden talking to the cashier about the item he was looking at. From what they could tell the cashier was just as surprised as they were about him wanting something so expensive. Several more words were exchanged between the two until the cashier got the object and rang it up. What really surprised them was that when they saw the total the cash register had, it was less than the price of the item itself. Jaden paid for it using his card and waved bye to the cashier with a smile on his face on his way out, the cashier doing the same until Jaden had stepped out of the store.

When Jaden made his way back to his friends they gave him shocked looks.

"What?" he questioned confused by the way they were looking at him.

They both got out of their stupor and gave him a disbelieving look.

"Jaden how come you paid less for that item that you should have?" asked Syrus.

This threw Jaden off slightly realizing his friends took notice of that.

"_I can't believe I didn't realize they were watching me in the store,"_ thought Jaden.

"_**I can't believe that either considering their faces had looked like they were glued permanently to the window,"**_ replied Yubel with plenty of humor in her tone.

"_**If you noticed that how come you didn't say anything?! **_Jaden exclaimed annoyed.

"_**I was going to but they looked too ridiculous for me to want to say something."**_

"_**Well next time take a picture instead so you can feel obligated to warn me,"**_ he replied with sarcasm clearly laced in his words.

Noting the sarcastic comment, she decided to respond the same way.

"_**In that case you have to find me a camera that spirits can use, until then you're pretty much on your own for those kinds of things." **_

Yubel ended the conversation leaving a very annoyed look on Jaden's face. Seeing the annoyed look worried Syrus and Hasselberry.

"Sarge, are you ok?" asked Hasselberry gradually.

"Because you don't have to answer the question if you don't want to," Syrus responded slowly.

Realizing his friends thought the annoyed look was for them he quickly replaced it with a sheepish smile.

"Sorry if I worried you, that look wasn't meant for you."

"Who was it for then?" wondered Syrus.

"That's not important, anyway to answer your other question I just bargained with the cashier to lower the price some for me,"

"How did you do that?!" questioned Hasselberry with curiosity.

Jaden just gave them a small smirk and answered casually, "I just did what I always do. Find a way to win."

They weren't sure what to make of that, but knew not to forget it. After that little conversation they decided that they had everything they needed and walked towards the exit. Just as they were about to leave the mall Jaden started running ahead of them with a smile on his face off the ship leaving Hasselberry and Syrus with very baffled looks.

"Well that was weird," commented Syrus.

"I'll say…hey what's this?" wondered Hasselberry as he picked up a folded piece of paper on the ground.

He opened it up realizing Jaden must have dropped it and they both read what it said.

I'm going with Alexis.


	17. An Interesting Delay

**A/N: The links to pictures of the clothes the characters are wearing will be in my profile, though a few will be a little different from the pictures. I do not own the pictures, they come from thesimsresources **

**BEFORE READING CHAPTER: This will contain some lime. Also you may be confused later in the chapter.**

"talking"

"_thinking/stressing"_

character's writing

"_**talking mentally/**__**stressing"**_

**Chapter 17: An Interesting Delay **

**Friday 7:00pm**

The day of the ball was finally here. The week had gone by fast for most students, trying to get everything they needed. One hour before the main event people were either getting themselves ready or trying to find a date at the last minute. At the Slifer dorms Jaden was already dressed and ready to go pick up Alexis at the girls' dorm. Since this was a special occasion boys were allowed to be in the girls' dorm for the day.

"_**So, how do I look?"**_ he asked Yubel nervously.

"_**You look fine, so stop worrying,"**_ she answered

"_**I'm not worried. It's just that it's been a while since I went to something like this."**_

"_**Despite that, you should still relax and try to have fun. After all this might be the last time you get to spend any quality time with your friends."**_

"_**You're right, graduation isn't that far away so I should enjoy tonight as much as possible. Thanks Yubel."**_

"_**You're very welcome; just remember not to let your guard down though."**_

"_**Will do,"**_ Jaden assured her with a smile.__

He double checked himself in the mirror and made sure he had the present he bought for Alexis with him. He also decided for tonight to leave his deck in his special hiding place in his room. Now sure he was ready to go, he left the Slifer dorm and made his way to the girls' dorm.

**Friday 7:30pm**

Alexis was in her room making sure that she was ready before Jaden arrived to pick her up. She heard a knock on her door and knew it was Jaden. She looked over herself one more time before she opened the door. When she opened the door she saw Jaden with a grin on his face. He was wearing black trousers, a black jacket suit over a red buttoned shirt. 

"You look good Jay," she complimented.

"Maybe, but you outshine me by a long shot," he stated which caused her to blush.

Alexis did look stunning. She was wearing a long strapless black and blue dress that went down to her feet with silver embroidery scattered around the entire dress. Her hair was down but was curled and applied on her face was pink lipstick, a very light base of blush, and some sky blue eye shadow that matched the color of her dress.

"So are we ready to go?" asked Alexis.

"Almost, close your eyes first," answered Jaden.

She gave him a suspicious look but closed her eyes anyway. When Jaden was sure she wasn't looking, he took out the present he had for her and put it around her neck. He told her to keep her eyes shut as he moved her in front of the mirror.

"Ok, open your eyes now," he instructed.

When she opened her eyes she saw herself wearing a blue crystal shaped as a full bloomed rose with silver diamonds as the outlines of the flower hanging around her neck by a diamond crested silver chain.

"Jaden, this is so…I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything Lex. I'm joust glad you like it."

"I don't like it, I love it. Thank you Jaden," she announced softly with gratitude before she gave him a kiss on his lips.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to deepen the kiss. She encircled his neck bringing them closer, if that was even possible. Jaden's tongue made its way into Alexis's mouth which she immediately responded to by allowing her tongue to meet his. They were exploring the other's mouth savoring the other's taste. Somehow during this they managed to make their way to the bed, with Alexis laying on it and Jaden lying on top of her.

Both started to lose themselves in the moment. Jaden slowly left her lips and went to her neck. He started kissing and nibbling her delicate skin causing her to tilt her head to the side to give him more access to her neck. Jaden did use this to his advantage and brought out his tongue to roam more of her neck causing Alexis to say his name in a soft pleading voice. Hearing his name said in that way brought out desires Jaden had been suppressing for a long time to start taking over him again. It had been quite some time since they did anything like this because of the situations they were in, yet it seemed those suppressed wants and desires choose this moment to make a come back for lost time.

He could tell Alexis was going through the same thing because she started unbuttoning his shirt and was now moving her fingers tenderly all around his chest. This urged him to trail butterfly kisses from her neck to the small part of her breasts that were uncovered by the dress. Alexis feeling more sensations stirring in her from his touches made her hands travel lower and started rubbing fluently in repetition. This of course made Jaden moan loudly from the contact and made him give into the feeling completely. He slide down her dress so he could gain access to all of her breasts and started sucking on them with hunger making her nipples harden. A load moan now escaped Alexis's lips and made her move her hands faster and harder.

They stopped briefly and looked at each other seeing nothing but love and passion in the others eyes. Both seeing this, knew the other wanted to continue further so they started taking the others clothes off. Jaden was sliding down Alexis's dress more and Alexis removed his shirt and jacket. They both went in for another kiss, Jaden bringing himself more on top of Alexis kissing her deeply. Their kiss became more passionate as their bodies were pressed closer. The only thing in their minds was this moment and to make it last as long as possible, all the other thoughts were either forgotten or shoved to the side.

He left her lips again to get the other side of her neck, though this time he was rougher and deeper with the nibbling.

"J…Judai," she whispered with excitement in a somewhat different voice.

"Asuka," he whispered back in her ear also in a somewhat different voice before he started biting and sucking her ear roughly.

"It has been so long Judai, please don't stop," she begged him desperately.

"Don't worry Asuka, I won't," he assured her bringing her into a ravenous kiss.

"Well I can see why you two are late." stated a familiar voice with humor and interest.

Hearing the voice made them break the kiss and glare angrily at the person standing by the door, though they hadn't removed themselves from each other yet.

"What are you doing here and haven't you heard of knocking?!" she questioned in a voice that didn't seem to belong to her.

Judai was also going to comment but then realized what the person said.

"And what do you mean we're late?" he asked also in a voice that didn't seem to be his briefly looking at Atticus who was wearing a purple leopard suit.

Atticus looked at them and for some reason felt he was in the room with complete strangers. This worried him, leaving him speechless so he just pointed to the alarm clock by the bed. They both looked at the clock with confused eyes as it had eight thirty on it. Atticus noticing their lack of reaction made him even more worried but this time decided to speak.

"Jaden, Alexis, are you guys ok?" Atticus asked slowly.

They looked even more confused by his question until realization dawned on their faces.

"Um, do you think you could give us a minute?" Judai asked Atticus casually though that voice was still there.

"_Sure_," he stressed slowly as he made his way out the door still giving them strange looks.

When they were sure he was out of hearing range they wore troubled faces.

"Judai what are we going to do? It's obvious what happened," asked Asuka.

"I'm not sure, it usually takes us a while to switch back when it happens like this," answered Judai.

"I guess we'll just have to wing it until then," Asuka replied with a sigh.

"Looks like it, come on let's put our clothes back on and hope for the best," Judai stated grabbing his shirt and jacket.

They finished getting dressed and made their way out of the room noticing that Atticus had been waiting for them to come out. There was an awkward silence between the three, Judai and Asuka because they weren't sure what to do, Atticus because he knew something was wrong with them and was trying to figure it out. Judai figured this was enough and decided to break the silence.

"Didn't you say we were already late?" he questioned annoyed while rolling his eyes.

Even though he didn't know what they were late for he hoped it would distract Atticus from observing them. It worked because soon Atticus eyes widened in remembrance.

"You're right we're already forty minutes late for the dinner part of the dinner ball! Come on we don't want to be even later and don't think this made me forget what I saw. We all are going to have a long talk about that," Atticus told them before he started running.

Judai and Asuka just looked at his retreating figure strangely.

"I guess we're following him," stated Judai.

"At least we get to have some fun while we're out. After all it's been a while since we've been to a ball," Asuka commented causally.

"And as usual you're my beautiful and stunning date," he complimented

Asuka smirked and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

"Come on we better leave before we lose him, we don't want to get lost."

"Right, let's go," proclaimed Judai as they started running in the direction they saw Atticus go.

**A/N: Hope you liked the chapter. **

**P.S. I switched to Jaden's and Alexis's Japanese names on purpose. If you're lost, split personalities are in play here. That will be explained more later on in the story. **


	18. New People, Same Faces

**A/N: Sorry for the late update I was busy with exams and writing another chapter for "Potion or Emotion?" But now I'm on winter break so I should be able to update more.**

**BEFORE READING CHAPTER: So you won't get confused, I will be using Judia/Asuka but the characters will refer to them as Jaden/Alexis since they don't know about Judia/Asuka. **

"talking"

"_thinking/stressing"_

character's writing

"_**talking mentally/**__**stressing"**_

**Chapter 18: New People, Same Faces**

**Friday 8:50pm**

Atticus, Judai, and Asuka had finally arrived at the main dueling arena where they were holding the ball. When they did get to the building Atticus was out of breath from running so much, however he noticed that Judai and Asuka looked like they had not even ran at all. On their way there Atticus also noticed that the two following him had been looking around frequently as though they were in a new place making his suspicions arise even more.

"_Something's defiantly going on here and I'm going to figure it out before this ball is over! Which means I should tell the others so they can help me figure it out to,"_ thought Atticus determined.

"Hey, where are you two going?" he asked once he noticed Judai and Asuka leaving him as they went inside.

They stopped and tuned around giving him a weird look.

"To the ball," said Judia slowly.

"Besides like you said we don't want to be even later," responded Asuka.

"Yeah, but I need to show you where your table is since all of them were reserved," Atticus answered quickly.

"Well then, lead the way," commented Judia making space between him and Asuka so Atticus could pass.

Atticus took the lead and brought them to a two-seat dinner table. Once they both sat down, Atticus told them that they still had some time left to eat before the diner part was over and that the food for them would be on its way. After he told them that he went to go to his table leaving the two alone.

"You know for a dueling arena it cleans up pretty good," complimented Judai.

"Yeah it's definitely a nice setup in here and I'm guessing people are going to sing too since there's a karaoke machine on the stage," Asuka replied.

"Are you saying you want to sing then?" asked Judai with his brow rose.

"I would like to, especially if you sang with me, but I doubt Jaden and Alexis told anybody about that talent so we probably shouldn't," Asuka stated disappointingly.

Noticing the disappointment in her voice Judai reached his hand across the table to squeeze Asuka's hands genteelly.

"Don't be upset, I know we'll have another chance to sing. Besides we can still enjoy ourselves tonight right?" he questioned in a comforting tone.

She smiled at him lightly and squeezed his hands in return.

"You're right, we can still have fun and the important thing is that whatever we do tonight it will be with each other," answered Asuka.

A grin spread on Judai's face as he joked, "Well from what I've seen from the purple leopard suit guy he'll most likely be joining us."

"Probably and his name is Atticus by the way. He's Alexis's older brother," responded Asuka.

"I'll keep that in mind since I have a feeling I'll need it," uttered Judai.

"Believe me from what Alexis usually tells me about him you defiantly will," Asuka told him in a humorous, yet serious manner.

"Speaking of our counterparts, we should try to see if we can at least communicate with them."

"I guess we could try, but ii usually doesn't work when we switch subconsciously, only when we're let out purposely."

"I know but we still need to try because right now we really are at a disadvantage here."

"True, I mean the last time we were out was when they/we were fourteen years old and we're clearly older than that now. Ok let's try."

They both closed their eyes concentrating on finding their other selves in their mind. They both stopped after a few minutes letting sighs come out their mouth.

"I didn't get anything, what about you?" asked Asuka.

"I did get Haou, but you know how much he_ loves_ to help," Judai replied sarcastically.

"In other words we're on our own," exasperated Asuka putting her hand over her head in frustration.

Before they could get farther into their conversation Ms. Dorothy brought them their food.

"I'm glad to see you both made it in time. I was afraid you wouldn't get a chance to eat anything," said Ms. Dorothy.

"Well, something unexpected came up which made us late," Asuka replied normally.

"Yeah, it was just one of those things that come up when you least expect it to," Judai stated giving Asuka a knowing look.

"It's not a cold or fever is it because your voices do sound a little off," Ms Dorothy said in a worried voice.

"No it's nothing like that. We're fine," assured Asuka.

"Physically anyway," Judai muttered under his breath.

"Well ok then, enjoy the food and remember if you need something food wise you know who to call," Ms. Dorothy stated giving them a wink before she left.

They laughed lightly at that, realizing the irony behind her statement since they didn't really know her name.

"This is going to be hell," responded Judai through his laughter.

"Ah huh," agreed Asuka through her laughter as well.

After that they ate their food in silence. While they were eating, Judai noticed people giving surprising looks, which started to annoy him so he decided to put a stop to it.

"Would you all stop staring already?!" shouted Judai glaring at them after he stood up from his seat.

This scared everyone so they stopped looking and turned back to their tables quickly. When he was sure no one else was staring he went back to his seat and let out a deep breath. He continued eating after calming himself down as Asuka was struggling between excitement and seriousness.

"You know how much I love watching you become a lose cannon, but you should try to control yourself more if you don't want to raise suspicion," Asuka whispered to Judai in the most casual tone she could muster in her conflicting feelings.

Even though she was trying to act normal, Judai could tell what was really going on, which brought a smug smile on his face.

"I'll try to, but I can't make any promises. After all you know I have an anger management problem," he said in a joking but severe manner.

Asuka did know about his anger issues, it was actually one of the things she liked about him and was one of the things that turned her on. When he got angry it was like some wonderful drink that she couldn't get enough of, and he knew it affected her that way too. This would probably be strange for some couples where anger was actually a turn off, but they weren't exactly a normal couple so this wasn't a problem to them.

Asuka gave him a mock angry look as she said in an annoyed voice, "Just eat your food Mr. Anger Management."

Judai chuckled at her response and did what he was told.

**Friday 9:30pm**

Everyone was pretty much finished eating by now and were just chatting at their tables. Then the sound of a mike was heard so people turned their attention to the stage seeing Chancellor Shepard with the mike in his hand.

"First of all, I appreciate all of you for coming tonight and hoped you enjoyed the wonderful and delicious food provided by the lovely Ms. Dorothy. So please give her a hand for cooking this dinner for us," announced Shepard as he tuned in Ms. Dorothy's direction.

Everyone clapped which caused Ms. Dorothy to blush from the praise she received. After the clapping was over Shepard continued to speak.

"Second now that everyone's finished eating, dancing will now commence. So get ready to get on the dance floor once I finish this announcement. And finally for those who wish to participate in the dance and/or karaoke contest, the table where you and your partner can sign up is at the corner to my left. Now for those who plan to participate I ask that you sign up as soon as possible because after ten twenty no more pairs will be accepted. So right now until ten thirty will be the free period to socialize, dance and have some refreshments. At ten thirty I'll call the names of the participants for the contests so they have some time to prepare and decide what and when to perform. At eleven till midnight the contests will begin and to spice it up a bit we will be doing both contest at the same time. So you will see singing and dancing mixed throughout the last hour of the ball. And before any of you ask there will be prizes for the winners of the contests. Now turn on the music and let's get this thing started!" exclaimed Shepard before leaving the stage.

The music was started as people were leaving their tables to dance, hang out with their friends, or sign up for the contests. Judai and Asuka had not left their table yet, trying to decide what they should do next.

"Are you sure you don't want to sign up for the karaoke contest?" asked Judai looking at Asuka critically.

Asuka didn't answer for a few seconds but she didn't need to. Judai could tell that she wanted to do it but just couldn't.

"I'm sure, but what about the dance contest. I know how much you like to dance and I wouldn't mind doing that with you," answered Asuka casually.

When Judai heard this he gained a thoughtful look on his face.

"I don't think we can do that either, but we can still just dance right now if you want to," he stated.

"I don't mind that, come on let's go," she replied as they both got out of their seats and headed for the dance floor.

They had danced to a few songs, including some slow ones, and were by the refreshment table taking a small break. Unfortunately for them, several people chose this moment to walk over and talk to them.

"So Jaden, Alexis, enjoying yourselves so far?" asked Mindy.

Mindy was wearing a strapless chiffon evening gown with two-tone ombré pattern and a sculpted shirred bodice with exaggerated sweetheart neckline as wispy layers of chiffon fall to the floor, gathered at the waist with a crystal brooch.

It took Judai and Asuka a few second before they remembered they had to pretend to be their counterparts.

"Yeah we are, and how about you?" Asuka questioned.

"Definitely, I especially can't wait for the contests. Are you two going to participate in them?" she questioned back.

"No, we'll be just fine watching," answered Judai.

"Really because I thought you two would be up for a challenge," Jasmine joked as she joined them.

Jasmine was wearing a strapless mermaid gown in rose pink taffeta embellished with contrasting black lace and floral beaded appliqué; boned bustier bodice with sweetheart neckline and wore a beautiful diamond necklace.

"Well, if it's a crime for me to ignore a challenge I'll just have to be a fugitive tonight," humored Judai giving Asuka a knowing smirk.

They laughed at the joke, though Asuka was laughing a little more because she understood the real joke behind that. Just then Syrus and Hasselberry joined them.

"I see all of you are having fun," commented Hasselberry.

He was wearing green military pants, a sleeveless military jacket over a yellow muscle tee, and combat boots.

"So I hope you guys don't mind if we join in on it," said Syrus.

Syrus was wearing a blue suit jacket over a blue shirt with a black bow tie, black pants, and black leather shoes.

"Not at all, we were just talking about the contests anyway," stated Jasmine.

"Yeah that should be fun to watch. So sarge and you and private Alexis participating?" asked Hasselberry.

Judai and Asuka were a little confused with the titles he called them and did not answer for a while. This worried the others and Hasselberry was about to say something but Asuka spoke first.

"No, we're just going to watch."

"Are any of you signing up for the contest?" inquired Judai trying to bring back the conversation.

This seemed to ease them some but now they were more alert than before. Atticus had came to them earlier and told him about _everything_ he witnessed when he was with Judai and Asuka. To say all of them were surprised was an understatement; they did not think their relationship went _that_ far yet. Of course this just made them more determined to find out what was really going on, though Chazz and Blair felt the same way just for their own obvious reason.

"Nah, I have two left feet when it comes to dancing and my voice is for commanding not singing," answered Hasselberry.

"And even though I've gotten better over the years, shyness still creeps up on me every now and then," replied Syrus.

"And since the two left footed, hoarse toned soldier is my date I can't do it," joked Jasmine while poking Hasselberry in the arm.

"And I won't be able to because my date might pass out from all the staring," Mindy also joked pointing at Syrus.

"Hey!" shouted Syrus and Hasselberry giving their dates angry looks.

The rest just laughed at their reactions and continued to talk while Blair and Chazz watched them from a distance.

"Do you think we should go over there?" questioned Blair.

She was wearing a red gown with different colored embroidery that had a snake-like pattern going down the middle of the dress.

"I don't see why, they clearly have things handled," Chazz said in an agitated voice.

Chazz wore a double breasted black suit with a black tie and black shoes.

"Still I think we should go, at least to just hang out," uttered Blair still looking at the group by the refreshment table.

"Do what you want but I'm not going," declared Chazz folding his arms.

Blair gave him an annoyed look and replied to his statement.

"Since I'm your date and we pretty much have to be together, you _are_ coming with me over there," commanded Blair firmly.

"I don't have to do anything you say, I'm staying here and that's final!" exclaimed Chazz.

A few minutes latter Blair and Chazz had joined the others at the table. The others tried not to laugh at Chazz when they saw Blair dragging him towards them by the ear. This of course left a smug grin on Blair's face and complaints from Chazz.

"You know if you just came willingly I wouldn't have needed to do that," Blair said in a mocking tone.

"You're just lucky I'm in a grateful mood or I would sue you for physical and emotional suffering," Chazz retorted irritated.

"Besides I don't think suing her would help you anyway," replied Judai.

"And why is that?!" Chazz responded getting more annoyed.

"Because if you go to court you're going to have to go through another long and painful hearing," humored Judai wearing a sly grin on his face.

Everyone, but Chazz laughed at the joke causing Chazz to give Judai a hard glare. The glare did not intimidate him at all, in fact it made Judai's grin grow more.

"Wow Jaden, you're in a joking mood tonight," commented Mindy.

"Oh no I'm committing two crimes now. If I happen to break one more I think I could be considered a real criminal," he said in a fake worried tone.

"Well you better not let that happen because then I'll have to go on the run with you since I would be breaking the law by assisting and dating a criminal," added Asuka with a smile grazing her lips knowing that Judai would catch the secret joke.

There was another round of laughter from everyone, though Chazz was trying to hide his by scowling. Judai and Asuka were both enjoying themselves and occasional jokes flew around, courtesy of Judai. His sense of humor was another thing Asuka liked about Judai. Though it didn't get her turned on as much as his anger did it still made her feel delight whenever he was in a good joking mood. She loved moments like this where they could have fun and not be concerned about their usual serious matters.

**Friday 10:30pm**

Chancellor Shepard was on the stage again and calling off the participants. He started calling those who signed up for the dance contest, then the singing contest, and finally the ones who signed up for both. However when he called out the very last two couples almost everyone was shocked including the couples themselves.

"Jaden Yuki and Alexis Rhodes and finally Chazz Princeton and Blair Flannigan," announced Shepard.

"WHAT?!" shouted Judai, Asuka, Chazz, and Blair with shock written all over their faces.

**A/N: Hope you got a good laugh and some clues out of this chapter!**

**Until next time!**


End file.
